Righting Wrongs
by Olitz fan 0117
Summary: This my attempt to reset season 3. Begins in 2x21, when Olivia confronts Fitz in the residence. Livvie isn't running anymore. Will she convince Fitz to take back his chance and run for re-election? How will she earn Fitz, as they face their relationship head on? VERY Tiny bits of season 3 are used to set up the story. Rated M for upcoming chapters.
1. Liv's revelation

**AN: Hi Olitz fans! I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL. If I did, the bs in season 3 would have never happened. This is my first fan fiction ever. I have read quite a few fantastic Olitz fics, and I wanted to give it a shot. This is my attempt to reset the downright BS; Shonda Rhimes gave Olitz fans near the end of season 2 and all of season 3. This fic begins in 2x21, when Olivia lovingly confronts Fitz in the WH Residence. I am using tiny bits of season 3 in my story to fit the story line. Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Righting Wrongs

Cyrus sent me up to the residence, to as he so eloquently put it, _"Knock some damn sense into Fitz' idealistic head."_ I began to pace slowly back and forth, and at times in circles. Cyrus can be most of the time, be the ruthless political sausage maker, and he unwittingly gave me the swift kick in the pants that I needed. I needed to be completely open and honest with Fitz as well as myself _**about everything**_.

Jake Ballard is a sick, twisted bastard. _'What was I thinking when I went to his apartment? I am an idiot. I thought he could fill the void that I felt when I was missing Fitz. Jake could not fill Fitz shoes even if he wanted to.'_ Fitz consumed my heart, soul and mind, even though the outrageously rational part of my brain did not want to admit it.

Sometimes you cannot help with whom you fall in love with. I fell in love with Fitz during our first 'one minute' in the hallway during his first campaign. Falling in love with Fitz scared me. Falling in love with him so quickly and so deeply scared me. There is no doubt that I love Fitz, I just do not know how to express my feelings as easily Fitz expresses his.

I did not have the best example of unconditional love with I was young. My father, Eli is the head of B613, an egomaniac, a control freak with territorial jealousy. My mother, Maya is a criminal, a domestic terrorist, with a murder wrap. Oh, let's not forget the fact that she faked her own death. My parents are the black 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith', assassins out to kill each other and anything that comes in their way to reach maniacal goals.

My parents do not have hearts; they had no capacity to love others. I never heard 'I love you' from my parents. I was never shown love; I did not know how to show it or to receive it. I had very few boyfriends. When I heard them say 'I love you', especially if I felt something for them too, I would run like a coward, afraid of the unknown, afraid of what might happen.

It was because of the situation with my parents and my fear of not being able to control the unknown, is when I decided to become a fixer. I decided that if I was a fixer, I could control the narrative, whatever situation for my clients. More than anything, I wanted to prove to myself that I would not turn out to be like my parents.

Defiance was one of the worst mistakes I have made in my life. It was in the midst of the 2010 Presidential Campaign when Defiance took place. Fitz was trailing in the polls and Reston was likely to be the next President of the United States. The Grant campaign was desperate. Cyrus brought me on as an image consultant for Fitz and Mellie. I knew next to nothing about polls and the intricate workings of a political campaign.

Cyrus brought up the idea of Defiance, after bringing in Big Jerry to help the campaign, turned into a big bust. Cyrus, Hollis, Verna and Mellie were on board right away because they had so much to lose. Cyrus would be Chief of Staff, Mellie, obviously become First Lady, Verna would become Supreme Court Justice, and Hollis would have the satisfaction of buying an election. I had nothing to gain from it. Cyrus pressured me for days to bring me on board with the decision. Since the mere mention of election rigging, I said no. I said yes at the last minute. I said yes, because I thought I would be helping Fitz.

There was no doubt Fitz detested Big Jerry. Big Jerry was an asshole to everyone he met. Big Jerry thought he was so important being a two term California governor, and four-term U.S Senator. He had influence to swing some difficult voters according to Cyrus. It was hard to believe that Fitz and Big Jerry were related. Fitz is the polar opposite of his father. Fitz is the kindest, sweetest person I have known.

Even though he hated Big Jerry, Fitz was lost, when he died. A part of him wanted his father to be proud of him. After his father's funeral, Fitz asked me if I thought he would be a good president. I told him he would be a great president. Before breaking down, sobbing in my embrace, he said he wanted it. Fitz said he wanted the presidency. He said it; because he wanted to prove that he was something Big Jerry said, he was not, a winner. Fitz' happiness was the only reason I agreed to Defiance.

The ten months that followed Fitz finding out about Defiance, were the loneliest months of my thirty-six years of life. I sometimes thought that God was giving me a taste of my own medicine. I always pushed Fitz away, and finding out about Defiance was the straw that broke the camel's back. 'I got what I wanted right, Fitz to stay away from me.' I was such a coward, I was afraid of Fitz' love for me. Since my childhood, I was never shown love, and because of this I have always thought I was not worthy of love.

Fitz was and is my first true love. Fitz has always been able to express his love for me. When he made grand gestures of his love for me, such as his declaration in the rose garden, running out the clock on his marriage, and the gorgeous house he had built after he was shot, I ran away as I usually did, because I was scared of the unknown, the what ifs.

I ran away, thinking I would make the situation better. It has not worked yet. The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again, expecting a different result. Whenever I ran away from Fitz, I always ended up miserable. When I ran, Fitz was miserable himself. The only thing Verna Thornton was right about, Fitz and I were in accord. We were made for each other, soul mates. I am tired of being my own worst enemy, tired of being miserable.

The reason I had my breakdown, was that I was not living my truth. I thought I could use Jake as a stand in for Fitz. Jake was no Fitz. Fitz would never put his hands on me in violence. Jake is a snake. He thought he could slither his way into my life, attempt to charm me.

When I found out he was stalking me, he tried to explain it saying he was protecting me. What exactly was he protecting me from? He used me as a human shield! I thought I was going to die. When I found the camera equipment and monitors in his apartment, we got into a fight. He gave me the concussion that put me in the hospital. When I was in that hospital room, he told me say nothing. He wanted me to help him cover his own ass. I did not say anything, because I was afraid of what he would do if I told Fitz the truth.

As I paced the residence, I have come to the realization that I am finally going to be honest with Fitz and myself. He earned me time and time again. I am not running anymore. We both deserve better. Now, it was time I earned Fitz.

**That was chapter 1. Olivia has had a major come to Jesus moment. She is not running anymore. Read, review and give feedback and predictions. I would greatly appreciate it. Until next time! Taylor**


	2. Fitz deserves better

**Hi Olitzers! I am so grateful for the awesome reviews for chapter 1; you guys are so amazing and awe-inspiring! I reiterate, I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL. If I did, Olitz would be the central focus of the show we fell in love with, none of the Mellitz or Olake shenanigans that SR is forcing down our throats. Enough of my rant, here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

Fitz looked surprised to see me, there in the residence. Not that I could blame him, our meetings were almost always in the Oval Office. "This is a nice surprise, how did you-?" he began to ask me, walking further into the room. "Cyrus brought me up. No one saw me, well Tom did. It's fine," I said meekly.

"What is it? Did something happen?" Fitz was getting concerned. As I walked from the window to the couch, Fitz was getting closer, trying to close the gap between us. I walked a few steps away. Whenever Fitz and I were in close proximity, and we were supposed to have a discussion, he would get close and all rational thought would disappear from my brain. Whenever Fitz was near, any thought of discussion was dead on arrival. He was just too sexy, to even think about anything else.

"Your statement of candidacy papers; the papers you were supposed to file months ago with the FEC, in order to run for re-election, they are sitting on your desk unsigned," I stated getting ready for our impending spat. "So," he began to reply continuing to get closer to me, "those papers are practically ceremonial. I can file them at any time." I walked a pace or so further away closer to the closed door. "But you weren't going to," I countered. "I was," he said getting defensive. "No you weren't," I said again.

"What does it matter now?" Fitz asked me trying to understand where this discussion was going. I shook my head, before looking at him in the eye again. "It matters," I said quietly, almost whispering.

"I am going out there tonight, to tell the American people that I am not running for a second term. It doesn't matter," Fitz said in an exasperated tone. "It matters," I countered his argument again. "Were you planning to run or not?" I asked him straight on, waiting for his answer. Fitz tried to dodge my question. "Why are you so-?" he began to ask, but I interrupted him mid-sentence. "Were you planning to run or not?" I asked again quickly, raising my voice slightly.

"Olivia," Fitz said my name, clearly getting annoyed with my line of questioning. I was not going to back down, not until I got the answer to my question. I repeated my question to him for the fourth time. We both sat on the ivory striped upholstered couch at the same time. Fitz was starting to get angry. "This is _**not**_ a conversation we are going to have. I chose you," he said to me. "I know you want to be with me, I believe that. I do," I said shaking my head. "Liv-" he said, trying to stop what I was trying to get him to understand.

"Listen to me. If you do not want to be president anymore, if that is why you are quitting than it is okay, that is great. You're being bold and brave. Is that what's happening, are you being bold and brave? I do not think that is the case. I believe you are quitting because you do not believe you can be a legitimate President. I think you believe everything your father said you were. I believe, you would not believe any of that, if was not for Defiance, for what I did to you in Defiance-"

"I ALREADY MADE MY DECISION!" Fitz bellowed toward me. He was livid. I had not seen him this angry, since our encounter in the electrical closet at Ella's christening so many months ago.

Tears started to prickle at my eyes. When Fitz saw the hurt look in my eyes, his voice came down considerably, becoming gentle. "I already-, Why won't you let this go?" he asked trying to understand. "I did this to you! If you give up your chance to run again, I will blame myself every day for the rest of my life; and one day you will blame me too," I said with a tired sigh trying to fight another onset of tears. "I won't be able to live with myself if I took your chance again. I love you too much to do that to you. I WILL NOT DO THAT TO YOU, YOU DESERVE BETTER! _**We stole that election- Cyrus, Verna, Hollis, Mellie**_ _**and I -we stole that election**_. This is your chance to take it back. Take this chance and run. Run and win," I said grasping his hand. Fitz looked at me once more, before leaving the room to face the Press Corps.

The flash bulbs from the media cameras were going off with a pop, when Fitz entered the Briefing Room. I stood near the back of the room next to Cyrus as the press conference was commencing. "The state of my marriage, is none of your business," Fitz' deep baritone reverberated in the room. "I have come here to announce to the press, but especially to the American people, that I am seeking re-election as President. I am going to finish the good work my administration has begun, and I sincerely hope that you will accept this decision."

When Fitz said, he was seeking re-election; Cyrus looked at me with a faux sympathetic expression on his face. "I am sorry. I know what you are giving up," he said. I averted my gaze, looking straight toward Fitz. _'I am not giving up anything. My man is running for re-election,'_ I thought with a smile on my face.

**And that dear readers was chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it! I wanted to thank those of you that read chapter 1, I am grateful. I will have chapter 3 up later today. If not today, then I will have chapter 3 up tomorrow for sure. Please leave reviews, feedback, suggestions, and predictions. Jake 'Joke' Ballard and Mellie bashing are more than welcome! Until next time… Tay**


	3. Moving forward Together

**Hey Olitzers, here is chapter 3 as promised! Please feel free to leave reviews, comments, suggestions and feedback. Your reviews and encouragement keep me wanting to continue to write this fic. Please read, review and enjoy!**

Cyrus, Hollis, Mellie and I were in the White House kitchen. We were there to strategize about the right way to tackle the Defiance problem head on. While Fitz announced his decision to seek re-election to the press, Harrison called to tell me that Billy Chambers was Albatross.

"What are we waiting for?" Hollis asked in his raucous Texas drawl. Hollis' complaining was giving me a migraine. "Everyone is not here yet," I answer as diplomatically as I can while I rub my temples. "Who exactly are we waiting on, Darlin'? Verna? The last time I checked that old bat, was as dead as a door-nail," he said with a short, haughty laugh.

Cyrus and Mellie were in the midst of argument. "I am no longer a member of this administration I am not going to talk to you about this. I am going to leave," Mellie was being melodramatic as per usual. If my head were not hurting so badly, I would have rolled my eyes. Sometimes I thought she was a cross between a former Miss America pageant queen and a Scarlet O'Hara wannabe.

She was about to spin on her heel to leave, when Fitz made his presence known. "Sit down, Mellie," his voice boomed as he strode to the kitchen counter. _'Even in the White House kitchen, he commands attention. He needed to win the next Presidential election, he deserved to win the election, he belongs in the Oval,' _I thought to myself with a small smile on my face.

"Billy Chambers has got to go," Hollis said suddenly. Everyone looked his way, silently urging him to elaborate. "How-what do you mean?" Cyrus spoke up, wanting to know the direction of the wheels turning in Hollis' devious head. "I mean, permanently, as in bang-bang, boom-boom, bye-bye," Hollis said in an unapologetic tone. "Hollis, this man is the president, and here you are, talking about murder, _no_," Cyrus was trying to pump the brakes on Hollis'. "I made this man President. I bought the damn election in his favor! I think, I can talk about whatever the hell I wanna talk about," Hollis shot back. "Do whatever you want, but leave me out of it," Mellie said before getting up to leave.

"No more blood. This has gone far enough," Fitz interjected with authority. I felt another smile come to my lips. He was voicing his opinion, and exerting his authority the way he wanted, I could not be happier.

"Billy Chambers is not our problem. Defiance is our problem. We get the Cytron card from Billy, get rid of it, then our problems will be over," I said, as my headache began to subside. "Liv is right," Fitz agreed with me, sending his sly signature smile my way.

I could overhear Mellie's melodramatics down the hallway, from the kitchen. She complained to Cyrus about what she does for Fitz and how she always sacrificed so much for him. I could only hear Cyrus a little, telling her to calm down. He was the one to console Mellie.

Most of the time, Cyrus and Mellie were plotting something to sway Fitz their way. Cyrus was hardly ever supportive of Fitz anymore; he was only supportive of Fitz when it was for his own benefit. I foolishly, would fall into their trap, of persuading Fitz to see their ways. I was not going to do that anymore. Whenever, I did that, it always ended in disaster, such as Mellie intimidating me into going along with her plan, with being her pregnant with a child to make the Amanda Tanner debacle go away.

Cyrus and Mellie did not care about Fitz at all; they were only out for themselves. I wish I realized this sooner. However, I cannot change the past. I _can_ look ahead to the future.

I am my own person, and I deserve happiness. Fitz is my happiness, my light. I am going to do whatever it took to make him happy. I hurt him so many times; I was not going to do that anymore. We deserved a bright future together, we deserved it after all we have endured, being pushed away from each other in the past. I am not looking back; I am stepping out on faith to build my future with Fitz, no turning back, no regrets.

* * *

"Fitz, I need to tell you something. I need to tell you this, before we start to strategize against Cyrus and Mellie," I said trying to fight the ill feeling in my stomach. Fitz and I went to my apartment after the meeting in the White House kitchen."Livvie, you look worried. Just tell me. Whatever it is, just tell me, so I can help you," Fitz said to me, squeezing my hands gently. _' Be bold, brave and tell him the truth. He loves me, he wants to protect me. I can't move forward with him, until I tell him everything,'_ I said to myself. I took a deep breath. "The attack that caused my concussion, it was Jake. I went to his apartment, after I drank a bottle of wine, watching your interview with Mellie on BNC. I was sad and was missing you, so I went to his apartment for some company. It was the morning after we had sex, when he attacked me. He attacked me, after I found out he bugged my apartment, stalking me. When you came to visit me in my hospital room, before he let you in, he told me to say nothing. He threatened to kill me. I didn't say anything to you about it that day, because I didn't know what he would do if I told you the truth. I'm sorry I went to his apartment, that was so stupid of me. I am so sorry," I apologized, my eyes on the verge of tears.

Fitz took me in his arms and held me close. "Ssh, Livvie. I'm here now. It's okay, I'm glad you told me now. Everything is going to be fine. I'll handle it," he comforted.

**Alright, you guys, that was chapter 3! Liv is determined to have her happiness with Fitz. How will Fitz"handle" Jake, now that he knows that Ballard put Liv in the hospital and threatened to kill her? Leave me your predictions and/or comments in your reviews! I will try to have chapter 4 up later today, if not today I will have chapter 4 posted no later than Wednesday! Until next time... Tay**


	4. Making Him Pay

**Here is chapter 4, Olitzers! I am so grateful for the reviews for chapter 3, you guys are the best! Please feel free to leave reviews, feedback and suggestions in your reviews. Enjoy chapter 4!**

I wanted to kill Jake Ballard. I am glad Livvie is starting to trust me, to open up to me. I was hurt, hearing her say that she had sex with Ballard. I couldn't really fault her. Her situation with him was like the Amanda Tanner situation with me. She missed me; she was vulnerable, using Ballard as a stand-in. However, that was in the past, and what mattered now, was that Liv and I are going to be together for good.

When Livvie told me that Jake attacked her, and threatened her life, I just saw red. When I returned to the White House from the brownstone apartment complex, I summoned Tom to the Oval. "Sir," Tom said entering the room.

"Tom, I need you to track Jake Ballard for me. When you know of his whereabouts, have him transferred to the Pentagon. I want Ballard bound and gagged, under the watchful of the police at the facility until I arrive there. Understood?" I asked. "Yes sir," he confirmed. "May I have permission to speak, sir?" he asked me. "Yes Tom, you may," I granted his request. "How many agents do you require for Ms. Pope's security detail?" "Four agents should be sufficient, Tom. Thank you," I am grateful for Tom's loyalty and concern for Olivia's welfare and mine.

* * *

"Captain Ballard has been transferred to the Pentagon, Mr. President," Tom confirmed two and a half hours later. I down the rest of the scotch in the tumbler I had been nursing for the last hour. I had just finished my third glass of scotch. I am not quite drunk, but I am not fully sober. The only thing I had on my mind was making Ballard pay for what he had done and threatened to do to my Livvie. "Thank you, Tom. I need you to guard Ms. Pope for me. Please have Daniel and Raymond pull the car around," I ordered. "Yes sir," he replied, before disappearing from the doorway.

* * *

When I entered the room, that bastard was being held I slammed the door. My blood was on fire. _'This bastard is_ _going to pay dearly for what he did to Livvie,'_ I said to myself as my mantra. I planned to question him, and if I did not get the answers I was looking for, I am going to deal with him in the forest.

"Olivia, told me what happened between the both of you, Ballard. How do you explain yourself," I said in a low guttural growl, snatching the gag from his mouth. He spit on the floor, and then began to glare at me.

"I wanted to see if she was as good in bed, as she looked on camera. After I had my fill of her, I realized I don't feel anything for her. She may have a pretty face, but she is nothing but a nigger bitch," he said with a maniacal laugh.

As soon as I heard that offensive slur come from his foul mouth, I grabbed him by the throat, holding him in a vice-grip and punched him in the face. "You sick, twisted son of a bitch, don't _**EVER**_ use those despicable, deplorable, venomous words to describe her, you conscience-less piece of shit! _**HOW** _**_DARE Y__OU CALL OLIVIA OUT OF HER NAME! _ **She is a beautiful exquisite woman. You preyed on her when she was in a vulnerable state," I roared at him, "You saw her as a conquest. You have always felt this sick need to have what I have. Everything is a competition with you. You are truly Big Jerry's son. Liv also told me when you threatened to kill her. I should just kill you. However, before I do that I think I will beat you around for a bit," I told him feeling my anger turn into full-blown rage.

* * *

It was around ten o' clock in the evening, when I heard a knock on my apartment door. When I told Fitz about what happened with Jake, he told me he wanted me to get the locks changed at my apartment and OPA. Fitz also wanted me to get a new alarm system for both places. Fitz bought the new locks and alarm system. I just hadn't changed them yet. Since Fitz was away, I planned on installing the locks and security system myself. When I told Fitz of my plans, he was not having it. I checked the peep hole at my door. It was Tom. I began to wonder if Fitz was here.

I opened the door to let Tom in. "Tom, is the President here?" I asked him curious. Whenever I saw Tom, Fitz was always near. However, tonight Tom was here, but Fitz was not. "No Ma'am. The President sent me here to stand guard. He also requested that I change your locks and install the alarm system for you," he answered simply. _'Of course he would do that. He can be so protective,' _I thought to myself. "Okay. While you're here, would you like to have dinner with me?" I asked him.

Tom looked at me in bewilderment. Tom and I had a cordial relationship, however, it was more like being acquaintances. We never really talked, despite the fact that, he would guard me at Fitz' request, and would pack for me, when Fitz would plan an impromptu rendezvous. I am taking a step to change that. I know I can trust Tom, I believe he and I could become good friends. "Before you refuse, hear me out. You are very loyal to the President, you are his confidant, you guard me without complaint at the President's beck and call, you pack for me, whenever he plans to take me on trips. I think with all that you do for us, the very least I could do for you is cook dinner for you. I think if given the chance, we can become good friends. What do you say? Please?" I pleaded with him, to see things my way. When Tom was about to open his mouth to answer, his stomach growled. "Would that be a yes?" I asked with a giggle. "Yes, ma'am," he answered politely. "Tom when you're with me, you can call me Olivia or Liv. Hearing you address me as 'Ms. Pope' or 'Ma'am' sounds too formal," I said with a smile. "Alright Olivia," Tom answered cracking a small smile.

**Okay, you guys, that was chapter 4! What do you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and this is only the tip of the iceberg. Tell me what you think in your reviews, with comments, suggestions and predictions! I'll have chapter 5 up soon! Until next time...Tay**


	5. The Wrath of Fitzgerald Grant

**Alright Olitzers, here is chapter 5. To those of you who left those awesome reviews for chapter 4, thank you I am so grateful for you guys. It really makes my day to know that you all are enjoying this story so much. Please feel free to tell me what you think in your reviews with thoughts, comments, suggestions and predictions! Read, review and Enjoy!**

George Washington National Forest, the same forest where Olivia and I had our spat over Thorn-Gate, is where I am finally going to dispose of the bastard. I changed from my usual tailored suit, to my hunting attire and steel-toed boots. At that moment, the only thing on my mind was revenge. I would consider myself an even-tempered man; however I had my limits, my moments of anger. When I heard Ballard utter those disgusting slurs to describe Livvie, I lost it. What I was feeling went beyond just anger, I wanted Ballard's blood. In that moment, I decided that I would not be satisfied until this bastard had no breath left in his body. He deserved to die. How could he not deserve it? Taking advantage of a woman at her most vulnerable, using her as a punching bag, resulting in that woman getting a concussion, intimidating her to lie for him so he can cover his own ass, then threatening to kill her if she told someone the truth of what actually happened.

I led him in the thick depth of the forest like a lamb to the slaughter. I tied him tightly to an oak tree, so he wouldn't be able to move. The sky looked ominous and gray with heavy storm clouds, the atmosphere was fitting for Ballard's fate. Once I had him where I wanted him, I hoisted my rifle over my shoulder looking for a spot to fire at him. I was looking for a spot far enough away so there would be no blood spatter on me, yet close enough to kill him with very few bullets.

I found a spot about ten feet away from my target. I fired a warning shot at him, just above his head, grazing his temple. Adrenaline was pumping in my veins; my desire for revenge was outweighing my sense of remorse for my actions. I took a breath, to calm down, waiting a good forty-five seconds to fire again. I aimed my rifle to fire the final blow, a single gunshot to the heart. Jake Ballard was dead.

* * *

It was about one-thirty in the morning, when I heard a knock at my door. I walked to the door, my hand on the handle. It was probably Fitz, but I was going to make sure of that. "Yes, who is it?" I asked cautiously. "Livvie? It's me- Fitz," he said, sounding tired. I opened the door immediately after hearing his voice. I immediately kiss him with everything I had in me. I didn't care that he was soaking wet in his navy blue suit, his usual bouncy chocolate brown curls, flat and wet from the pouring rain outside.

"Fitz, what happened to you? You're soaking wet, baby," I said to him warming up the Chicken Parmesan I made for dinner earlier that evening. "Handling the Ballard problem," he answered cryptically. "What did you-you know what, don't tell me. If he's dead, I don't care. I love you, I want to be with you no matter what you've done. Jake Ballard is a non-issue. You and I- We're together now, and after the hell and high water we had to go through to get here, **_absolutely_** _**nothing will tear us apart. **I LOVE YOU._ I'm just happy you're finally here, I was worried sick about you," I told him just happy no, giddy and relieved just to be in his presence, to finally have alone time with the man that I love.

* * *

"Did Tom keep you company while I was away, Livvie?" Fitz asked me, as I buried my head in his chest as we sat on the couch. "Yes he did. He is such as a nice man, Fitz. I can see why you trust him so implicitly," I answered. I was telling the truth. Thomas 'Tom' Henry Stanton is a nice man. He was one of the true gentlemen in the world that I knew besides Fitz. Fitz sent thanked Tom for watching me, and sent him home after Fitz had taken a shower, and changed into some dry warm clothes.

"I'm glad. Even though, Ballard has been dealt with, I assigned Tom to pick agents for your security detail. It's good to hear that you trust him," Fitz said nonchalantly. "Fitz, you know I can take care of myself. Why do I need a security detail?" I had an idea of why he was doing this, but I still wanted to hear his reasoning for it. Fitz looked at me with a serious expression.

"Livvie, that bastard gave you a concussion and threatened to kill you! Sweet Baby, I know you can take care of yourself, but you can never be too careful. This is_ **not** _up for discussion. You are getting a security detail. Do I make myself clear?" he said in a tone that brooked no room for argument. There was no way I could change his mind. When Fitz made up his mind about something, there was no changing it. His passion and his commitment to his decision was one of the qualities that I most admire about him. "Yes, Mr. President," I said, finally complying to his wishes. "Thank you Livvie," he said, before kissing me sweetly on my lips.

**Alright guys, that was chapter 5! Now that Ballard is no longer an issue, how will Liv deal with a secret service security detail? I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, just as much as you've enjoyed chapter 4! Please tell me what you think of this chapter in your reviews, again, feel free to leave suggestions, thoughts and predictions! I will have chapter 6 up soon. I promise, next chapter will be a lot longer than this one was! Until next time...Tay**


	6. Getting ready for Battle

**Hey Olitzers, thank you so much for the awesome reviews for chapter 5!** **Remember when Tony was asked if he could be another character on the show, who would he want to be? Tony said if he could be another character, he wanted to be Huck. Well in chapter 5, I gave Fitz his very own 'Huck' moment, torturing and ultimately killing Ballard. No need to worry, I am a ride-or-die Olitz chick, and Fitz will always be 'Prince Charming', a knight in shining armor to me. Well, here is chapter 6! Read, review and enjoy!**

"Remember, when you came here that day and you asked me what I wanted? I was shocked, scared of my mind and I tried to persuade back to Mellie. I was stunned speechless that you chose me. Because of my experiences with my parents in my childhood, I always thought I wasn't worthy of love-" I began to say in I lay in bed next to Fitz. He interrupted me mid-sentence. "Livvie-" he began to say, holding me close, his strong arms around my waist.

"Fitz, please let me finish," I told him, rubbing the back of his massive hand. "I avoided answering your question. Even though, I kissed you after we 'ran out the clock' together, I still did not verbalize to you what I wanted. I am finally all in with you, but I can't really do that until I tell you what I really want," I said before taking a deep breath to continue. I turn to face him, looking into his crystal clear sapphire-ocean blue eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, as your wife. I want you to divorce Mellie," I told him as my heart pounded in my ears getting the words out.

Fitz kissed me soundly on my lips. "Do you have any idea, how long I have been waiting for you to say those words? Yes, I will divorce Mellie. I love you and only you, Livvie."

* * *

"Fitzgerald! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mellie stormed into the Oval with the divorce petition I filed six weeks ago. "What does it look like Mellie? That is a divorce petition, I am asking you for a divorce," I said with a smug, self-satisfied smirk on my face. "You better wipe that smirk off your face, you smug bastard. You didn't have the balls to do this before. Something or someone made you do this. Was it Olivia? Your nigger whore made you do this to me?" she practically screeched her words at me, as if she were a banshee. I felt my blood run through me, like lava for the first time in six weeks. I was a ticking time bomb about to explode.

"**One**, **DON'T** **EVER **use those **inexcusable, utterly disgusting** racial slurs to describe the woman I love, the love of my life. Olivia is nothing but a beautiful, gorgeous, exquisite intelligent woman, who happens to be African American. What Olivia and I have, goes deeper than physical attraction or sexual chemistry. Olivia and I are equals, we respect each other's intellect, we listen to each other, we are honest, there is _**no pretending**_. The relationship that Olivia and I have is very real, despite your and Cyrus' constant denial and desire to tear us apart, to destroy what we have. **Two**, Melody, the relationship that you and I have, and I'm using the term, 'relationship' very loosely here, has never started out legitimately. We did not meet across a crowded room, staring at each other, drawn to each other, getting the urge to get to know one another better. The truth of how we met? We met in Boston at a tavern, going in blindly to Big Jerry's version of a blind date. There has never been a connection between us, do not stand there and start sprouting lies about how good we are together, we never were good together. We are together, because of Big Jerry's political ambitions and those ambitions bled into his matchmaking. There was no clear attraction between you and I, there was however a clear attraction between you and Big Jerry. You were his other half, the female version of himself. You and Jerry were sexually attracted to one another. There were feelings there are on your part, you were always so giddy around him. There is no doubt in my mind that Jerry and Karen are my father's children. Those children are not mine. Their bratty, conceited personalities are just like yours and Big Jerry, they feel a sense of entitlement. Like they deserve so much because of what their parents achieved. And I believe that Teddy is not mine. Even though, we have been saddled together for over twenty years, it was because of Big Jerry. There is no love lost between us, none. The only reason, I believe Teddy is not my father's child, is because he was not there with you in order to procreate Teddy. And **three**, I am so tired of living a lie. Those lies were put on blast when Olivia joined the first campaign. I believe that was why I was attracted to her so suddenly. Olivia told the truth so blatantly, not caring if there were hurt feelings, she was telling it like it is, the truth as she saw it. Olivia and I have not been living our truth because of your and Cyrus' conspiracies to keep us apart, the fall out after the Defiance and Amanda Tanner debacles. You and Cyrus are riding on my coattails and I am tired of it. That is why I filed for divorce, I want to be free to live my life, and when I am with Olivia, I feel free and so alive, like I can take on the world."

Mellie stood there, with her mouth agape speechless. "Now that you have been put on notice, I have a schedule to keep so if you will excuse me, I have important work I have to get done," I said with a smirk. She spun her heel and left.

* * *

**And that Olitzers, was chapter 6, but part 1 of Fitz and Olivia getting ready for battle with Mellie. What did you think of Fitz reading Mellie? Feel free to tell me what you think of the chapter, in your reviews with thoughts, suggestions, comments and predictions! I will have chapter 7/ part 2 of getting ready for battle up soon! Until next time...Tay**


	7. Getting ready for Battle part 2

**Hi Olitzers, I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews for chapter 6! I appreciate you guys so much, I am so glad you are just as in love with this fic as I am! Here is chapter 7, Getting Ready for Battle part 2! Again, feel free to tell me what you think in your reviews, with thoughts, suggestions, comments and predictions! Read, review and Enjoy!**

The Grant divorce was inevitably going to get very nasty. Even though I was not Fitz' counsel for his divorce, I was his counsel to control the narrative and press coverage. Fitz asked me to do the DNA testing for the Grant children. Karen and Jerry weren't Fitz' children, they were Big Jerry's. It was close to four in the afternoon. I had just closed a case for one client that was accused of embezzlement. I was about to close OPA early for the day, when my burner phone buzzed with a text from Fitz. _'I have playtime with Teddy. Want to come and play with us?'_ I smiled at the text. Other than being with me, the only other solace to Fitz with this whole ordeal was his playtime with Teddy. I let out a long sigh. It was going to break my heart to tell him, that Teddy was not his child either. _'Just leaving OPA, on my way. It won't be long.' _Two minutes later, I get a smiley face text.

* * *

"Where are you going, spend time with your boyfriend? Olivia you know better than that. You don't need to be here," Cyrus said in his usual judgmental tone. "You have told me that a thousand and one times already, Cyrus. Unfortunately, for you and Mellie, I am not falling prey to your maneuvers anymore. I have a meeting with him, so if you'll excuse me," I said turning the doorknob to the Oval.

Fitz and Teddy were on the floor playing with blocks. It looked like they were trying to recreate the Tahj Mahal, with the amount of blocks scattered all over the floor. "Hi," I said, giving them a wave. "Look Teddy, there's Livvie! Can you say hi?" Fitz was trying to get Teddy to notice my presence. "Ivvie!" Teddy squealed, throwing down a block, to wave one of his chubby hands.

"Hi Teddy Bear! What are you and your daddy trying to build?" I ask sitting on the yellow and cream striped upholstered couch. "We are trying to build a tower, aren't we Teddy Bear?" Fitz said trying to engage Teddy using baby talk. '_Fitz doesn't deserve this. He is such a good daddy,' _I thought with a frown, thinking about the earth-scattering news I had to give him. Teddy was so engrossed in his blocks; he didn't seem to hear Fitz. "Well, we are," Fitz said cheerfully. Even though, he smiled, he noticed the look in my eyes, and his eyes began to look sad.

* * *

"Mr. President, it's almost time for his bath," Marta, Teddy's nanny told Fitz. "Alright Marta, thank you," he replied, kissing Teddy's cheek. Teddy waved to Fitz as Marta carried him out of the room, on her hip.

"What's the damage?" Fitz asked me about five minutes after Marta and Teddy left the Oval. "As you already know, Jerry and Karen are Big Jerry's," I said trying to avoid getting too emotional so I could break the news to him. "Well, Teddy is not your child either," I explain to him. Fitz looks at me. His eyes change from blue to stormy gray. His eye color would change when he got upset. He blinked trying to calm down, a tear streaming down his cheek. "Well don't leave me, in suspense Liv. Who is Teddy's father?" Fitz asked me, trying to keep his temper in check, but his composure was failing. "Hal Rimbeau, Fitz. SSA Hal is Teddy's father," I told him.

* * *

Fitz summoned Mellie to the Oval to confront her about Teddy's paternity. "Fitzgerald, what is it this time? You want to flaunt your whore in my face?" Mellie said, staring daggers at me. I couldn't believe I was foolish enough to be so naive and allow this _evil bitch_ intimidate me. I was the one to clean up her image so she could be First Lady. I wasn't going to take her bullshit anymore, I finally spoke up. "Mellie, I am sick and tired of you disrespecting me to my face. I foolishly let you walk all over me and insult me, thinking that I deserved your insults and ridicule, because I fell in love with your husband. But I am not going to stand for it anymore. If anyone is the whore, it is **you**. You keep saying that you made so many sacrifices for Fitz, that you had children for him. It is true that you had children, but none of the children you birthed are his. Karen and Jerry are Big Jerry's children, but Teddy is Hal's child. How do you explain yourself, Madame First Lady?" I said with a smirk.

"If you think, I feel guilty or ashamed that my children are not with Fitz, you thought wrong. I am not ashamed. Fitz is not man enough for me, he never satisfied me sexually. Why do you think, after I found out you were sleeping with Fitz, that I couldn't care less? At least he satisfies someone. I was relieved because I don't have to deal with him, be worried whether or not he found me attractive. Fitz found someone. Why was he is attracted to a nigger woman, I will never understand," Mellie scoffed looking at her manicure.

When Mellie Grant hurled that slur to my face, I lost it. I walked from where I stood, which was next to Fitz, and slapped her. I slapped her hard, and I felt no remorse for doing so. The four years of being walked on like a doormat and treated like a dog, that pent-up frustration I was feeling was released in one hard, painful slap. "That was for the last four years of insulting me, and intimidating me to stay away from Fitz. **_I HAV__E HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSH__IT, MELLIE! I AM_ _NOT_ _G__OING TO STAND HERE ANYMORE AND BE SILENT! _**I put up with this, during the first campaign, because I was too naive to say anything. Well, I am not going to take it anymore. YOU ARE AN EVIL, MANIPULATIVE, CONNIVING, SANCTIMONIOUS, SELF-RIGHTEOUS BITCH! Fitz and I have put up with yours and Cyrus' meddling, scheming, and conspiracies for far too long! _WE BOTH DESERVE BETTER!_ You may have won the many battles at this point, but you are going to lose the war. This is war Mellie, and _Fitz and I will stand together_ as President and First Lady, when this divorce is over," I loudly voiced my feelings with a confidence that I haven't felt since Fitz showed me the house he had built for us. "I AM THE WOMAN THAT FITZ IS IN LOVE WITH MELLIE, DEAL WITH IT!" I told her, staring daggers at her, her lily white face marred with a beet red hand print. Mellie spun on her heel, leaving the Oval, the door slamming with a bang behind her.

**Alright guys, gladiator Olivia is back and as fierce as ever! I couldn't help myself, you all mean so much to me, I wanted to treat you to an extra chapter today! Feel free to tell me what you think of this chapter in your reviews with thoughts, comments and predictions! I hope to have chapter 8 up soon! Until next time...Tay**


	8. Stop Apologizing, Sweet Baby

**Hi Olitzers, I hoped you have enjoyed chapters 6 and 7! I appreciate the great reviews for those chapters. Chapter 8 will contain smut, and for those you who may be offended, you may want to skip this chapter. Even though chapter 8 contains smut, the chapter will be very romantic; it will be less intense than the previous chapters have been. Enough of my warning/disclaimer; please read, review and Enjoy chapter 8!**

It has been three days since I slapped Mellie and told her off in the Oval. My hand was still smarting from that encounter. "How is your hand, Sweet Baby?" Fitz asked me gently. I sat atop the resolute desk, holding my wrist while flexing my fingers. "My hand still hurts a little bit," I reply shaking my hand loose. "I'm sorry, I reacted the way I did, the other day. Just hearing her use that slur, I snapped. I finally see clearly, what she and Cyrus are doing. They don't care about you; they are only here with you, because of what you can do for them. You are their political meal ticket. I am so sorry that I tried so hard to persuade you to see their way, pushing you away from me. I wish I had a time machine with the knowledge I have now, and go back to undo every stupid thing, every reason and excuse, I gave you denying us the chance to be together," I apologized profusely.

Fitz cupped my face with his hand, looking at me lovingly. "Sweet Baby, stop apologizing. I would have been more worried, if you didn't react to what Mellie had said to you. What she said, was cruel, heartless and racist, just inexcusable. She had no business saying those things to you. At least you realize the truth now for yourself. You cannot change the past, stop blaming yourself for everything. They have manipulated us both. We both have said and did things to hurt each other that we did not mean. What matters now, we are going to be together for good. What we went through in the past, taught us that we will always come back to one another no matter how disastrous the circumstances. We can go through anything, and be together. It can only get better from here," he assured me.

* * *

"Let me see your hand, Livvie," he asked holding out his extended left hand. I gave him my sore right hand, and he began to kiss my palm. Fitz continued to kiss my palm, and then proceeded to kiss my fingers. Then he kissed my palm once more, before going downward to kiss my wrist and forearm. Everything about this man seemed to unravel me, to go from being reserved and poised, to become wild, primal and insatiable. I could not get enough of him. The one thing, that always drove me crazy with want were his kisses.

When Fitz kissed me, he would always start slow and sweet. Then as his kisses progressed, the kisses, no matter how chaste they would start _**always**_ became French kisses. Once he unbuttoned my blouse, he unbuttoned and unzipped my dress slacks, leaving me in one of the many La Perla lingerie sets, he had bought me. When he kissed my lips, I began to undress him, taking off his suit jacket, shirt, tie, and pants.

Luckily, the door was locked. The moment we were having now was reminiscent of the first time we made love in this office. The difference this time around, I was not resisting. I deepened the kiss, bringing my hands to his hair, playing with his soft, dark brown curls. His mouth went from my lips to my chin, then to my neck and collarbone.

Fitz carried me from the desk to the couch, and then he resumed peppering me with kisses. As his face went lower on me, his hair tickled my skin. "Baby, that tickles!" I giggled trying to keep my voice down, as his face nuzzles my neck. "Mmm hmm," Fitz hums against my ear. He then, takes his hands from my hair, brings them to either side of my waist, and tickles me. He tickles my sides for the next two minutes. To conceal my giggle fit, I kiss him again. I am in pure bliss, whenever I am with Fitz, I couldn't help but feel so carefree and alive. "I love you so much, Baby," I whisper to him, smiling softly. "I love you more, Sweet Baby," he replies kissing me again sweetly.

**And that was chapter 8! A sweet, romantic moment alone between our favorite couple! Feel free to tell me what you think in your reviews, with comments, thoughts, suggestions and predictions. I'll have chapter 9 up soon! Until next time…Tay**


	9. Handling Hurricane Mellie

**Hi Olitzers, I hoped you enjoyed the cuteness between Olivia and Fitz last chapter! Now it's back to business, dealing with the Presidential Divorce. As Liv said in chapter 7, this is war. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews, I am so humbled and flattered. You guys rock, it is always encouraging to know that you all love this story so much! Read, review and Enjoy!**

"How do you suggest we handle 'Hurricane Mellie'?" Fitz asked me as we sat on the couch in my apartment. It has been close to two weeks since I slapped Mellie and told her off in the Oval office.

"We beat Mellie at her own game, we expose her. We have all the ammunition we could possibly need. Your marriage to her was a politically arranged marriage. Big Jerry set you up with her; there was no chemistry or attraction between you two. You do not love her; she obviously does not love you. She is only married to you because of your name. None of the children she gave birth to are your children. Jerry and Karen are your father's children, and that snitch of a Secret Service Agent fathers Teddy. And you remained faithful to her, until we met," I said sipping on sparkling cider.

Since fully committing myself to Fitz, I stopped drinking. The reason I drank, but especially wine, was I wanted to drown my sorrows. Since I am turning my life around, giving myself the chance to be happy, there was no point in drinking. If I wanted something with fizz to drink, my go to drink was now sparkling apple cider. I like the sparkling cider better than the wine. My last glass of wine was four months ago.

"So what do you want to do? The choice is yours," I say, looking at Fitz straight in the eye. "Go for the jugular. I want you to do your worst to Mellie, no holding back. I want Mellie out of our lives as soon as possible," he says kissing my forehead._ 'Me too,'_ I think to myself, holding his hand squeezing gently.

* * *

Thirty-six hours later, I leaked the information of Mellie's dirty deeds and infidelities, which the media had dubbed, _'The First Lady's Dirty Laundry'_. BNC, ABC, NBC, CBS and other news outlets were on fire with the news. The plan that Fitz and I had come up with, was putting Mellie's deeds out in the open, to paint him in a more sympathetic light when announcing the divorce, then coming clean with our relationship to the press.

"How is Cyrus handling Mellie's dirty laundry airing in the press?" I was on the phone with Fitz. He was in the Oval, and I was in my apartment. I was channeling surfing, watching the various media channels react to Mellie's actions. "Oh let's see. Once the news hit the airwaves, he stormed in here, demanding, what was going, and threatened to have another heart attack," Fitz recounted to me over the phone. "That sounds like Cyrus. If he weren't gay, he and Mellie would be the perfect couple. They're both cutthroat political animals, throwing anything and everything under the bus to get to their goals," I said trying to lighten the mood. "You're right. They would be a match in ruthless political heaven," he said laughing lightly.

"Are you scared, Livvie?" Fitz asked me quietly. I thought for a second, about how to phrase my answer. "About coming clean about our relationship? I am not going to lie, and say I'm not. I am more nervous than anything, about eventually coming clean about us," I answered him honestly. "Livvie, you have nothing to worry about, okay? The one thing about being President, the media has opinions, but they do not have the power to control anything. I have control over what happens in my life. I will protect you Sweet Baby, remember that," he says in the only way he can to relax me, to calm me down. "Thank you, Baby," I reply, grateful for the calming influence that he is, in the midst of all this upheaval.

* * *

"I don't deserve to be criticized, Fitzgerald! I made you what you are! If anyone needs to be criticized it's you not me!" Mellie ranted. "I don't think so Mellie. I have admitted my faults but what you have done, besides your infidelities, is inexcusable. Olivia is the one who made you. Because of Olivia, you are First Lady. She is the miracle worker who made your indiscretions go away during the first campaign. You should be grateful to her. Everything the media has said about you is the truth. Everyone is seeing you for who you are a cruel, coldhearted, selfish racist bitch."

When I said those words, she huffed and screamed before storming out the door.

**That was part 1 of Handling Hurricane Mellie. What do you think should happen next? Tell me your predictions in your reviews! I'll post chapter 10 soon! Until next time...Tay**


	10. A Promise of Commitment

**Hi Olitzers, I am so sorry for leaving you hanging for a week! I had a minor case of writer's block. I promise it won't happen again. I really appreciate the reviews for the story; you guys really brighten my day. I appreciate you all so much! Here is chapter 10! Read, review and Enjoy!**

As the days passed and the news about Mellie's indiscretions took over the airwaves, the approval ratings were rising for Fitz. The media painted him as the husband trapped in a loveless marriage with a political gold digger of a wife, who whored herself out for power and prestige. Fitz and I have not been able to talk for the past week; I had been busy wrapping up the Hartwell case.

Vincent Hartwell was running for Congress, when he was accused of murdering his wife. Long story short, his half-brother framed him. Hartwell's half-brother, Frances was jealous of Vincent's success and his relationship with his wife, Maria. In a fit of rage, he broke into the Hartwells' home, and murdered Maria in cold blood.

* * *

I was opposed to Fitz wanting me to have a security detail. However, as I thought about it, I was getting used to the idea. After what happened with Ballard, I knew Fitz wanted to protect me from anything like that happening again. I was too independent. My childhood with my parents, led me to having an impervious wall of armor on me, unable to let people see the real me. I was too much of a coward to let people care about me, to allow them to show me that they actually love me. I needed to be able to accept other people's help, especially those who cared for me.

I was in my office at OPA, looking at a selection of promise rings from Boone & Sons on my desk. I was taking the first step in earning Fitz, to show him how much I loved him. I looked at the gold wrap around ring on my finger. Fitz gave me this ring during the first campaign, after Big Jerry's funeral. _'This is a promise to remind you, that my love for you is pure. I do not know how this election will turn out. There is a 50-50 chance for me winning or losing. Livvie, the start of our relationship was unconventional; there is no denying that. But, what I know for sure is that even though our relationship is unconventional, that we fell in love with each other in the most unlikely of circumstances, I want you to know that I will get out of this prison of a marriage, and marry you one day. That is my promise to you. I want you to know that my love for you is always pure, that I will love you forever. Whenever you doubt yourself or my love for you, I want you to look at this ring, and remember, that my love is forever.' _

Usually, in romantic relationships the man does not show his feelings freely, while the woman openly expresses her feelings for him. Well, in this case, with Fitz and me, I was the hesitant one. I was going to change that dynamic. Fitz deserved better from me. Our relationship was completely one-sided. He always expressed his love for me, not caring what anyone else thought or said about it. He always gave me choices, free reign in where our relationship went. Whenever we broke up, I was the one who initiated it. The only times he initiated the breakup between us, was when he 'let me go,' at the restaurant when he left for the G8 Summit, and after the rough sexual encounter in the closet after Ella's christening. I was going to stop being a cowering idiot, being afraid. I was going to step up in this relationship. The first step, was giving Fitz a promise ring, making my feelings known, and giving him the chance to decide where this relationship was going.

* * *

"Jack, can you drive me to the White House please?" I ask him. Jack is Tom's twin brother. When Tom was ordered by Fitz to assign agents for my security detail, Tom chose his younger brother as the head agent for my detail. I didn't need to be worried, because Jack was just like Tom in every way that mattered. He was kind, loyal, friendly and a no-nonsense Secret Service agent. "Yes Ma'am," he replied escorting me from OPA.

* * *

"Livvie, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Fitz asked me. He stood erect beside the Resolute Desk, as I walked in the Oval. The promise ring was in my pocket. I thought about what Fitz just asked me. _'Why was I_ t_here? Was something wrong?'_ When ever I came to the Oval, in the past, I usually ranted and raved about being summoned. I was being a complete and total bitch, having an attitude because of my control issues. That was about to change. I am going to change, to be the woman that Fitz deserved._  
_

"Nothing is wrong. I came because I wanted to see you. I want to give you something," I say, taking the ring box out of my pant pocket. "I need to tell you something. I am going to give you the chance to make the choice of where this relationship is going to go. Fitz, you have always showed me, you loved me even though I didn't deserve it. You have always given me choices, even though I haven't given you choices." I paused, opening the ring box. "You loved me, even though I didn't love myself. The reason why I rejected your affections, pushing you away, because I didn't recognize_ real love_ when it was staring me in the face. I wasn't shown love when I was young, I was never told I was loved so I didn't recognize it. Falling in love with you scared me. Falling in love with you so quickly and so deeply really scared me. When we were in the hallway, during the first campaign, that was when I fell for you. When you ran out the clock on your marriage, that night James interviewed Mellie on Prime time, that was when I knew how serious you were about us."

"Fitz, I am giving you this ring as a promise of my commitment to you. I know that I haven't given you much reason in the past, to show you that. You have shown me on numerous occasions that you love me, that you would risk everything to be with me. You said you would give it all up for me, I just had to say the word. Well, I am here to give you the chance to choose what you want; where you want this relationship to go," I paused looking at him. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, making eye contact, so he would finally know how serious I am.

"I know I am cliche using song lyrics, but I need you to teach me how to love you, Fitz. I want to know what love truly is, so I can fully surrender my heart to you. I want to show you that I love you. I want to reciprocate my love, like you show you love me so effortlessly. I need you in my life, Fitz. I want to be the woman you deserve. I want to be the woman by your side," I said pouring my heart out to him. "Will you accept this ring, as my promise to you? I know I am a work in progress. What I know for sure, is that I can't live my life without you. You are my happiness. Will you accept me and take me as I am, and teach me what love really is? I want to show you that I am done running from you. I want to be with you wholeheartedly. Our relationship has been completely one-sided, up until this point, and tonight I am going to change that. Fitz, I love you."

Fitz took off his wedding ring, and I placed my promise ring on his finger. The ring was yellow gold with a band of white diamonds embedded all around it. There were tears in his eyes. "Yes Livvie, I will accept this ring. I love you. I love you so much," he replied, his voice hoarse, holding back tears. Then I kissed him with all my might. This was the beginning of a new start for us.

**Alright guys, that was chapter 10! Again, I am so sorry for the week long wait. But I hope this chapter was worth it! Liv is finally stepping up in this relationship, putting her heart out there for her man. It's about time, right? Tell me what you think in your reviews with comments, thoughts, and predictions! I will try to have chapter 11 up by Wednesday. Until next time...Tay**


	11. Handling Hurricane Mellie part 2

**Hi my faithful readers, here is chapter 11 for you! I know I said I would have it for you by Wednesday, but I wanted to surprise you guys early! I am taking two summer classes at Wright State University for 4 days a week for the next 6 weeks. Today was my first day. I will not neglect this story, I PROMISE! When I finish my homework, I will whip up chapters for you guys as soon as I can. Thank you guys for the reviews for chapter 10. They were awesome as always. So please read, review and Enjoy chapter 11!**

It was a month after Livvie gave me the beautiful promise ring in the Oval Office. "Where is your wedding ring, honey?" Mellie asked in her syrupy sweet tone. I was preparing for bed in the Residence when Mellie began her interrogation about that blasted wedding ring. "With the divorce papers you have yet to sign that are on your desk in your office, Melody." I was not in the mood for her bullshit today.

"Do you remember your vows? 'For better or for worse,' Fitzgerald. I am not giving you a divorce," she threatened. I looked at her straight on; I could not believe I was blind for this long, over twenty years. Luckily, I was going to get out of this farce of a marriage. "Cut the 'long-suffering wife, woe is me' routine, Mellie. That routine is very unbecoming of you. Just put yourself out of your misery and sign the divorce papers. This marriage has been dead long before Olivia. This marriage has been dead, since the moment we said, 'I do.' "

I walked from the couch in the Residence to Mellie's side of the bed, where she sat. "Let's get one thing perfectly clear, shall we? Marriage should be a union between two people who love each other very deeply. We _**do not**_ **_love_** each other; we_** tolerate**_ one another. There is a huge difference between those two concepts. I love Olivia with everything in me. I love her with my heart, my soul, and my mind. Mellie, you loved a Fitzgerald Grant. However, the Fitzgerald Grant you loved was not me. The Fitzgerald Grant you loved was _**my father**_. You loved my father. You married me, because of my name. You wanted to have a platform to stand on, politically. The Grant name carries a lot of weight in the arena of politics. You want to be a politician. You do not want to be a politician's wife," I said looking at her straight in the eye. "You talk a lot of smack, Mel. You keep saying, you made me the politician that I am. You say, I am too soft on issues that you would do so much better if you were the President. Do you want to know the truth? You don't believe a word of what comes out of your own mouth. Everything you say, everything you rant and rave about to me, to Cyrus, to Olivia, it is all a front. You have a faux sense of courage. You don't think you have what it takes, to make it in the world of politics. You don't believe you can truly make it on your own in politics. You don't believe you have what in takes in politics, so you have settled. You have settled on being the wife of a politician. You took the easy way out."

Mellie raises her hand to slap me. As she raises her hand, I stop her in mid-strike. "Tell me, what I just said to you isn't true Mellie. If what I said to you is a lie, you have a right to hit me. But, what I said to you was the truth, Mellie, wasn't it? It is the truth, because you can't even find it in yourself to deny it," I said gently.

* * *

"Mellie signed the divorce papers?" I thought I was hearing Fitz over the phone wrong at first. I could not believe what I was hearing. Mellie signed the divorce papers. The news was fantastic, it was a dream come true. I just thought Mellie would put up more of a fight. "She signed the papers. I am now a divorced man," Fitz was giddy with happiness. He was finally free. He was finally free of the wicked witch.

"We can be a real couple now. We don't have to hide in the shadows anymore. We're finally free to be together," I said, as if I were in a trance. My voice sounded hopeful to my own ears. It was almost hard to believe that our dreams were about to become a reality. Fitz and I can_ finally be together_ as a **_legitimate couple_**.

"Yes Sweet Baby. We are finally free," Fitz confirmed confidently, happily.

**Mellie finally signed the divorce papers! Our babies are free to be a legitimate couple, they do not have to hide anymore! So what do you think? How will they navigate their relationship out in the open, now that the Presidential Divorce is final? Tell me what you think of the chapter in your reviews with comments, thoughts and predictions! I will have chapter 12 up ASAP, hopefully by tomorrow! Until next time...Tay**


	12. The Moment of Truth

**Hey Olitzers, here is chapter 12 as promised! Thank you so much for the reviews for chapter 11. I am so happy that you enjoyed it so much! I really appreciate you guys. Your reviews and comments really cheer me up; you all keep me sane during the craziness that is the actual TV show. This fic is my therapy! I'm sure it's yours too. Anyway, please read, review and Enjoy chapter 12!**

It was a little over two weeks since the divorce was final. Fitz and I have been spending more time together. We are doing what couples do; we were dating. Fitz and I would have movie nights in the White House Theater, and sometimes we would sneak into the White House kitchen, like little kids for ice cream. We would go out to dinner, take walks through the rose garden together, and look at the stars trying to map the constellations. We were finally enjoying each other, just being in each other's presence without fear of retribution.

* * *

"Today is the day, Livvie. I am going to announce the truth about my disaster of a marriage what led to the divorce. I am going to announce our relationship to the press," he said, his tone even. I knew this day was coming. Fitz and I had been talking about it, since the night I gave him the gold and diamond promise ring. We planned the press conference. We were coming clean to the press, together, on our own terms.

"It is, isn't it? I must have forgotten," I tease him, a smile present on my face. Fitz walked from where he stood, by the window behind the Resolute Desk, to where I stood. He kissed me sweetly. "Let's do this, Sweet Baby," he said with a smile, leading the way to the Briefing Room.

* * *

"As you all know, the First Lady and I have divorced recently. My marriage to the First Lady, was not a marriage built on love. My marriage to Melody Francis was a politically arranged marriage. During the interviews some of you have done with us, you asked us how we met. The story that the First Lady and I have told you countless times, it was a lie. I have called this press conference, to tell the truth, to set the record straight," I said looking at the members of the press corps. Flashbulbs went off rapidly, capturing pictures.

"The **_real story_** of how Melody and I first met, we met through my father, the late Senator Fitzgerald Grant II. My father set us up to be a potential political power couple. A Republican version of the Kennedys, if you will. There was no chemistry or attraction between us whatsoever. There was no love lost between us. The twenty-three years Mellie and I have spent together, for the lack of a better term, have been a living hell. I have no children. I have no children with Melody. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV, Karen Elizabeth, and Theodore Wallace Grant are not my children. Jerry and Karen are my father's children. Teddy is fathered by a member of my administration," I stated.

Camera flashes went off a mile a minute. Some of the representatives of the various media were murmuring amongst themselves, while others raised their hands to get answers to their waiting questions.

* * *

James Novak was in the briefing room, with his hand raised. James was eager, after his prime time interview with Mellie, he sought to be one of the top reporters at Broadcast News Corporation. "Yes James," I said acknowledging him as well as quieting the chaos in the room. "President Grant, you just said Jerry and Karen are your father's children. Do you know who fathers baby Teddy?" he asked curiously.

I look away from the press to look briefly at Livvie. She gives a small smile, and nods her head from the back of the room. _'It's okay. Just tell the truth,'_ she mouths my way. I close my eyes and take a quick deep breath. I open my eyes again and look at James. "Yes James. I know who Teddy's father is," I say pacing myself revealing this explosive revelation. "Halland Rimbeau is Teddy's father," I said.

**Alright you guys, that was part 1, of The Moment of Truth! The press conference is just starting it's not over yet. Tell me what you think in your reviews with suggestions, thoughts, comments and predictions! I really appreciate you guys reading this story...You guys are the best! I will have chapter 13 part 2 up tomorrow! Until next time...Tay**


	13. The Moment of Truth part 2

**Hi Olitzers, here is chapter 13, part 2 as promised! Again, I wanted to thank you all so much for the reviews for chapter 12, I really appreciate it! Please read, review and Enjoy chapter 13!**

"I am by no means a perfect man nor am I a perfect President. I am a human being, with needs. I need love and affection, just as any other man would need. I had been faithful in marriage for 19 years. When I ran for President, four years ago, I fell in love for the first time in my life. The woman I fell in love with was brought to my first campaign as an image consultant, to paint the illusion of the perfect marriage for the American public and the media," I stated looking at the sea of faces in the Briefing Room.

"This woman has played an integral role in getting me elected. My relationship with her can be described as unconventional at best. When we first met, we fought our feelings at first. We fell in love at the most inopportune time. However, the chemistry and attraction between us was too powerful to ignore or deny. We have faced many obstacles to be together and today she is here supporting me," I say, looking toward Livvie.

Livvie makes her way towards me, wearing a sleek A-line navy blue dress with navy blue pumps. When she reaches the right of me at the podium, she kisses me sweetly on my cheek. The cameras continue to shutter and flash rapidly, taking pictures.

* * *

"What did you think of the press conference, Livvie?" Fitz asked me as he loosened his navy blue tie around his neck as he made his way into the Residence. I made my way to him at the doorway of the Residence, and wrapped my arms his neck. "You handled the press conference exceptionally well, Baby. I am so proud of you," I say kissing him sweetly.

I paced the floor of the Residence for about five minutes. I wasn't stressed, but I had a question lingering at the back of my mind. _'How did Fitz manage to divorce so quickly?'_ I was just curious. There was no waiting period for an uncontested divorce in Washington D.C, but the spouses who sought the divorce had to live apart for at least six months before the divorce could become final. "What are you thinking about Livvie? Are you planning to pace for the rest of the night?" the question Fitz had asked me, had a hint of humor in it at my actions. I ceased my pacing to voice my question. "Fitz, how did the divorce become final so quickly? Didn't you and Mellie have to be separated for six months before the divorce could become final?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Do you remember when you were working on the Hartwell case, and we weren't able to talk to each other for a week?" Fitz asked, looking at me in the eye. I nodded my head yes. "Well, that week I was in Guam getting the divorce finalized. I didn't want to wait six months, for the divorce to be final. In Guam, you need to stay there for a week in order for a U.S. divorce to be finalized. We have been apart for far too long. I couldn't wait another six months, Livvie. I couldn't do that to you, to us."

* * *

I bit my lip and began to pace near the bed. Fitz sat on the bed, watching my movements. "Come to bed, Livvie. You need to rest," Fitz urged me to sit on the bed. I didn't make a move to sit down. He rose and strode to where I was standing. "What is it, Livvie?" his breath tickled my ear, as his strong muscular arms circled my waist.

"It's silly. I just don't want to sleep on the same mattress as you and Mellie did," I admit shyly. His arms tightened around my middle and he kisses me four times on my lips. "I bought new bedroom furniture and a new mattress, Livvie. I had the new furniture and mattress put in, when Mellie moved out. You have nothing to worry about, Sweet Baby," he says soothingly.

"You bought new bedroom furniture and a mattress?" I ask, running my hand over the dark polished wood of the sleigh bed. "Of course, I did. I bought new furniture, a mattress, new pillows and new bed sheets. I am divorced, and we are starting our lives together. We are starting fresh. Could we start over with the same furnishings that Mellie had touched in this room? No, of course we couldn't, that is why I had new furniture and mattress brought in, Livvie. For us to be able to start fresh, we needed to start with a change of scenery," Fitz easily explained, holding my hands gently.

**Alright guys, that was chapter 13! I hope you enjoyed reading it, just as much as I enjoyed writing it! And yes it is true, that there is no waiting period for a divorce in D.C, but the parties seeking an uncontested divorce have to live apart for six months. It is also true that a U.S divorce can be finalized within a week, in Guam. I did my research! Please feel free to tell me what you think of the chapter in your reviews with suggestions, thoughts, comments and predictions! I will post chapter 14 tomorrow and chapters 15 and 16 this weekend! Until next time...Tay**


	14. An Equal and Opposite Reaction

**Hi Olitzers, thank you so much for the reviews for chapter 13! I appreciate each and every one of you! Here is chapter 14 as promised. I want to give a quick shout to LoreneMichelle41, thank you so much for giving me the inspiration for this chapter! Please read, review and Enjoy chapter 14!**

I knew my relationship with Fitz was not going to be easy. The circumstances surrounding our relationship were complicated and messy. If I learned anything from dealing with Cyrus and Mellie regarding my relationship with Fitz, the backlash was more than likely going to get worse. I would consider what happened with Mellie and Cyrus as a dress rehearsal of what was to come.

I thought my consequence, of my relationship with Fitz, would have been losing my clients. As I thought about it, I mentally berated myself. The clients come to me; I choose my clients. Just because I am in the midst of a challenge, that does not mean I cannot perform my job well.

* * *

"Are President Grant and Olivia Pope, Clinton-Lewinsky 2.0? Or are they the Richard and Mildred Loving of the 21st century?" Laura Nestor asked her round-table of colleagues. "Well, President Grant's press conference only confirms my suspicions. He was in a twenty-plus year loveless marriage with a shrew," Barry Landis spoke up.

"The man was never in love with the First Lady. In interviews, he only answered the necessary questions. The relationship between President Grant and the First Lady had no spark they have no chemistry. Even though she only appeared with President Grant at the press conference, it is evident that Olivia Pope acts like more of a wife and partner to him than Melody Francis-Grant. You can see he clearly loves Olivia Pope. That is a fact it is undeniable. Yes, adultery is wrong. However, cut the man some slack. He was faithful for 19 years out of his 23-year marriage. President Grant deserves an award, in my opinion. His father arranged his marriage to this woman. President Grant has been faithful to a woman who cheated on him _**for years**_, before he even thought about cheating. That's not forget that the two oldest children are President Grant's siblings and the youngster is fathered by that husky looking Secret Service agent," Landis defended.

* * *

The majority of the news networks were coming to Fitz and my defense. Those networks viewed us the 'modern Richard and Mildred Loving.' A man and woman who loved each other deeply, it just so happens that the man was Caucasian and the woman was African American. Most of the news networks were on our side except for FOX News. Everyone, except the extreme right wing, Sally Langston supporters, supported us.

"I can't believe people are actually coming to our defense," I am so grateful for the public support. It was almost overwhelming that there was little to no backlash about our relationship. "Livvie," Fitz began to say, as he caressed my cheek, "I told the American people the truth. Most people support us. That means people know true love when they see it. Everything will be okay. We will be fine," he said softly, cupping my face in his hands.

* * *

"I'm happy for you Liv," Abby says to me the following day at OPA. That was definite surprise hearing Abby say that, especially since she hated Republicans. "Thank you Abby," I reply with a smile.

Harrison and Huck left for the day. It was just the girls; Abby, Quinn, and I were left organizing client case files. Abby and I have been friends since college; we became best friends while in law school. Abby was the boisterous one, she was very outspoken, especially of her sexual adventures with her boyfriends. Abby would not be Abby, if she did not ask about the details of her friends' dating and sex lives.

"How is he in bed, Liv? Is the sex mind-blowing; is it out-of-this-world amazing?" Abby's questions were enthusiastic. She wanted dish, juicy details. Quinn looked at Abby, absolutely shocked. She could not believe what she was hearing. "Abby! How could you ask Liv something like that? How can you be so crude?" Quinn exclaimed, appalled at Abby's explicit questioning.

"It's okay Quinn. That's just how Abby is, she is just extremely enthusiastic about sex," I say trying to ease the tension and cool the situation down some. "And to answer to your question, Abbs, the sex is beyond amazing! Fitz always has the energy for it, he is insatiable. But our relationship, is so much more than sex. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, is the kindest, sweetest man I have ever known. He has never let a day pass without letting me know how much he loves me," I say looking at my two closest friends. I was getting really emotional. "Yes, when we met and fell in love, he was married. I fought our relationship from the very start. I didn't know what true love was. Falling in love with Fitz so quickly and so deeply scared the hell out of me. I thought I wasn't worthy of the love he was showing me, and I foolishly let Cyrus and Mellie intimidate me into staying away from him. I let their feelings and insecurities control me for far too long. I am not going to let them or anyone else get in the way of I want. I was the hesitant one in our relationship. I am not going to let let my fears and insecurities get in the way of what I want for my future. I realize what I want-no what I need, happiness, joy and a life with the man I love, Fitzgerald Grant III. Anyone who dares to get in the way of that, they can go to hell for all I care. Fitz and I have been going through hell and high water to get where we are. The road ahead isn't going to be easy, but we are going to get through it together," I told them bravely.

"Oh Liv...Come here," Abby and Quinn said, their eyes filled with tears, their arms were out, intertwined in a group hug gesture. I gladly accepted. I am so glad to have friends in my life like them. It's so good to know that I wasn't alone.

**The media knows about Olitz...Abby and Quinn make an appearance and they are supporting Liv. What do you think will happen next? Tell me in your reviews, with thoughts, suggestions and predictions! You guys are the greatest! I really appreciate you all enjoying going on this ride with me. Until next time...Tay**


	15. Campaign Redemption

**Hi Olitzers, here is chapter 15! Thanks so much for the reviews for the story, as well as the reviews for chapter 14. The reviews I get from you guys are always awesome; I really appreciate it. Seeing your reviews and knowing that you all enjoy this story really makes my day brighter! Please read, review and Enjoy chapter 15!**

The fundraising game for Fitz' re-election has been going at a snail's pace, because of the news of Mellie's dirty laundry, the divorce and coming clean about our relationship. However, by September we got the ball rolling. My client fees were accepted as donations for the Grant re-election campaign.

Some of the staff from the first campaign were hired back to work on the re-election effort. I wore many hats in this campaign. Fitz wanted me as his campaign manager; I was also his media/image consultant. Moreover, ever since the press conference, I had been dubbed the _'First Girlfriend'_ by the media.

Not that I minded it, I wanted to by Fitz' side no matter what. I would take every role Fitz would ask of me. My ultimate role was redeeming myself, for my involvement in the first campaign. I wanted to prove myself to Fitz, that I was all-in with him, no matter the outcome, win or lose. Fitz wanted to run a clean campaign, and a clean campaign was what I was going to give him.

* * *

"We're going to make a campaign stop, in New York," Fitz said as he made his way into the Residence. I was too engrossed in my phone checking the numbers for the campaign._ 'Fitz needed to win this election,'_ I kept thinking in my head. I hardly heard a word he said. "Livvie, did you hear me?" he asked, trying to get me to come out of my obsessive checking of poll numbers. "Campaign stop in New York," I said robotically, without looking up. "Yes, but that isn't all that I had in mind, while we are there," his baritone purred huskily against my neck. "Mm hmm," I mumble not paying attention. Fitz kissed my neck and maneuvered the phone to his grip.

"Now will you listen to me, Livvie?" he asks with a smirk. "Sorry, what about New York?" I ask sheepishly. "We have a campaign stop in New York. But the campaign stop isn't the only thing I have in mind, while we are there," Fitz repeated gently. "What do you want to do while we're in New York?" I ask my curiosity peaked.

He sat on the bed next to me, kissing my temple. "I was thinking, that while we are there, we could take in the sights, we could go out to dinner and I take you on a shopping spree," he said holding me close and kissing me again.

* * *

"Abby, I'll be in New York with Fitz next week. Will you hold everything together, while I'm gone?" I asked her, poking my head in her corner office. "Sure thing, Liv. Have a good time," she said easily, with a bright smile. "Thanks Abbs. I have another question. You don't have to answer now, but I was wondering if you would think about it?" I asked. "Liv, it's not a problem. What's the favor?" she asked me.

"Would you consider being Fitz' Chief of Staff, during his second term? I know it is a lot to ask of you right now. That is why I want you to think about it. Fitz needs someone who he can trust, as his COS. Cyrus is two-faced, his loyalty is not to Fitz. Cyrus only sides with Fitz when it is to his benefit. I trust you, and I know you will not be a yes woman, but I know you will help me bring out the best in Fitz. What do you say? Will you do it, please?" I ask, almost pleading with her.

"It would be my pleasure, Future First Lady," she smiled. "Thanks Abby, you're the greatest," I say gratefully.

* * *

The Grant campaign was scheduled to have a rally at Madison Square Garden. The forecast was supposed to be rainy for most of the day. We were in our suite at the Ritz Carlton, and I was burning a hole in the carpet with all of my pacing. I knew I could not control the weather, but I was still worried about the turnout for the rally. "The turnout will be just fine, Liv. There is no need to worry," Fitz seemed to read my thoughts. "Okay," I try to push my worries aside and be positive.

"Hello New York, it is such a pleasure to be here! I can't tell you how important this election is to the future of this country, and the economy," Fitz worked his charm to the crowd present at the rally. He was charismatic, energetic and lovable. He looked younger than his 53 years; he looked to be in his late 30's at the most. But maybe I am just biased. I could go on and on about how handsome Fitz looked, there were probably not enough words in the dictionary and thesaurus combined to describe how he looked to me. I could not focus on the rest of his speech because I was so focus on how he looked, I could not keep my eyes off him.

* * *

Fitz and I had dinner at the Auden Bistro and Bar. Auden Bistro and Bar was in the Ritz Carlton. Fitz had ordered the rack of lamb and I ordered the grilled filet of beef. The rally was a success and the day was winding down. The sky was changing colors; the sky was painted in hues of sunset, orange, blue, lavender and pink. The atmosphere was simply breath taking.

Fitz was trying to coax me into trying some of his entrée. "Try some, Livvie," he said, "I think you would enjoy it. It's delicious." I shook my head no. I was not falling for his charms this time. I wasn't going to do it. I did not like lamb. "Nope, I'm not falling for it. Fitz, I do not like lamb," I protested. "Please Livvie, for me?" he asked sweetly. "No," I said curtly, putting a piece of steak in my mouth. "I love you anyway, my spoiled princess," Fitz said, as he continued to eat his lamb.

* * *

"Try this Fitz," I said holding my spoonful of ice cream toward his mouth, "It's really good." We finished our dinner and we were having dessert. I had the ice cream that was made in house, while Fitz had the apple cobbler. "Why should I have some of your ice cream, when you wouldn't try some of my lamb I offered you?" he asked, trying to look disinterested. "Please Fitz?" I plead, batting my lashes and giving him my best pouty face. "Fine," he consented, "I will treat you like I would want to be treated." Fitz opened up and I put the ice cream in his mouth. "Delicious, isn't it?" I inquire, with a slight smile. He swallowed and looked at me. "It's delicious, but not nearly as delicious as you are, Sweet Baby," he said in a low seductive tone. Suddenly, I started to feel warm. I called for the check.

**All right guys, that was chapter 15! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! So Liv and Fitz are in New York for a campaign stop. They had dinner and dessert in the hotel bar. What do you think will happen next? Tell me what you think in your reviews with thoughts, comments, suggestions and predictions! I will have chapter 16 up tomorrow! Until next time...Tay**


	16. Novelty in New York

**Hi Olitzers! I hope you had a fantastic 4****th**** of July on Friday. As I promised, here is chapter 16. I know I promised it earlier, but I needed to think about how I was going to write this. This chapter will be steamy; therefore, it will contain smut. If you are offended by smut, you may want to skip this chapter. Please read, review and Enjoy chapter 16!**

We were both about to explode, by the time we reached our hotel suite. Thankfully, we made it into the room, Fitz kicking the door closed and locking it behind him, as we sought out each other's mouths. Our clothes were being discarded in a path leading from the door in the direction of the bed.

Fitz turned me away from him, leaving me to lean my head against his shoulder as he unclasped my bra, pushing the black straps down my shoulders, freeing my breasts from the confines of my black lace bra. His strong massive hands tenderly massaged my breasts and I leaned my back against him, letting my head rest on his chest as he played with my breasts.

"Let's take these off too," he whispered huskily in my ear as he played with the waistband of my black lace panties, the warmth of his breath on my ear sending chills down my spine. I watched as his hands reached around me and push my panties down my hips to fall down my thighs and to then serve as another article of discarded clothing on the floor.

"Turn around, Livvie," Fitz said softly. "Let me look at you." As if it was the most natural thing in the world, I wrapped my arms his neck, to let my fingers play in the curls of hair. My legs instinctively wrap around his waist.

"I love you so very much my Sweet, Sweet Baby," Fitz muttered as he peppered my neck and collarbone with sweet, tender kisses. "Oh Fitz, I love you too," I told him as I took in the pleasure of him now kissing his way across my shoulder.

I freed Fitz from his clothing and pushed him gently on the bed. "What are you doing, Livvie?" Fitz asked in amazement. "I guess you'll have to wait and see won't you, Mr. President?" I tease him playfully as he raised an eyebrow at me.

I climb on top of him, straddling his hips, reaching up to let my hands play more in the chocolate brown curly locks; I could not seem to get enough of. Sometimes, sometimes not, it seemed to have a mind of its own, a superman curl breaks out on occasion.

I kiss his lips tenderly at first, but I feel his passion rising and a sudden wetness between my legs, as I part my lips to allow his tongue entry in my mouth. I work my way down his body, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses from his muscular chest down to his chiseled stomach and eventually to his erection, which is standing straight up.

"It looks like you need some attention, Mr. President," I said sexily. Then without giving him a chance to respond, without warning I took his full length in my mouth. I sucked him hard, then soft, then hard again, as I let my fingers caress his sac as I swirled my tongue along his tip.

"Oh God, Sweet Baby," Fitz moaned as he begins to rotate his hips, "You're going to have to stop Baby, or I won't be able to control myself," Fitz struggled to get his words out, his voice hoarse. I move my head from between his legs to his inner thigh to place kisses there. "Why?" I ask coyly. "You're obviously enjoying yourself," I tell him with a playful grin.

* * *

"Do you have any idea, what you do to me, Livvie?" I ask, gently flipping her on the bed. Livvie looked at me innocently; her big brown eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight coming in from the window near the bed. "You make me feel so alive, so free, when I'm with you. You push me to believe in myself. I am a better man because of you," I tell her, pouring my heart out to her.

* * *

I lay beside her, taking in her phenomenal beauty. She looked angelic asleep, her long dark tresses splayed across the pillow. Her caramel mocha complexion shone in the moonlight peeking through the window. Livvie is just simply beautiful, absolutely stunning. I watched her sleep, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. I thanked God every day for bringing her into my life.

I woke up to soft kisses being scattered across my face and chest. "Mm, Livvie," I moaned, burying my face further into the pillow. She snatches the pillow from behind my head and proceeds to tickle me. "Livvie, stop tickling me," I say, struggling to get the words out of my mouth, as her tickle assault continued. "No," she shot back cutely continuing to tickle me. She tickles me, and I wake up fully from sleep. Livvie is on top of me, her hands in a tickle attack gesture.

I try to reach up and grab her by the waist to halt her impending movements. She moves out on my reach somehow, but she is still over me. She is positioned over me, like a graceful lioness, her hands reaching toward my head. Her hands in my hair, her long slender fingers run through the expanse of my brown curls, and begin to massage my scalp. I try to keep my eyes open to focus on her, but the way her fingers were entangled, massaging my hair, I was beginning to fall asleep. My eyelids were getting heavy. Her face gets closer to mine, and her luscious full lips claim mine in a deep, sweet, sensuous kiss.

**All right guys, that was chapter 16. I want to give a shout out to Gladiator4Olitz, for helping me write this chapter! I appreciate you so much and thank you so much! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This is going to be a two part chapter, I hope to have chapter 17, part 2 up ASAP! Tell me what you think of this chapter, in your reviews with thoughts, comments, suggestions and predictions! Until next time...Tay**


	17. Novelty in New York part 2

**Hey Olitzers, here is chapter 17, part 2 of Novelty in New York! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I have been writing this chapter for three days. I hope this chapter will be worth your while. Again, like last chapter, chapter 17 contains smut. If you are offended by it, you may want to skip this chapter. AS ALWAYS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FABULOUS REVIEWS! I appreciate you all so much, and I am happy y'all are enjoying this story. I am Olitz through and through! I will always write Olitz, so expect nothing but Olitz from me. Please read, review and Enjoy chapter 17!**

Livvie continued to kiss me. She deepened the kiss, urging my lips to part sliding her tongue along the seam of my lips. I part my lips to allow her tongue entrance. She continued to rake her fingers through my hair, her thumbs massaging my hairline. I did not mind that Livvie had her hands in my hair I found it rather relaxing.

* * *

She kissed my lips again, before kissing my cheek. After kissing my cheek, she proceeded to kiss my neck and chest. When Livvie nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck, kissing me there, my erection was starting to throb. My erection was throbbing. I simply craved Olivia; I wanted to bury myself deep inside her. I wanted to make love to her, slowly and sweetly.

I am leaning over Livvie, having flipped her over onto the bed. I proceed to kiss every inch of her. "Sweet Baby, open your legs for me. I need to be inside you," I whisper, my hands on either side of her hips. Livvie nodded her head in consent. She opened her legs, allowing me access to please her.

The full length of my manhood enters her core, her opening stretching to accommodate my size. The pained expression on my beloved's face slowly eases into an expression of contentment, as she relaxes, the arch in her back lowering back down to the mattress.

* * *

Today is Sunday, our third day in New York. Tonight was the fundraising gala for the Grant campaign. The Independent New York governor, Nicholas Marshall was hosting the gala at the Hyatt Hotel. I was nearing panic mode. I didn't have a gown to wear to the gala. I only packed dress slacks and blouses for this trip. I think I was going to take Fitz' shopping spree offer up, sooner than I thought.

* * *

I had five dresses to try on in the Bloomingdale's dressing room. I had a white silk A-line gown, a cabernet colored one-shoulder gown, a midnight blue drop waist gown, a blush colored mermaid style gown, and a soft butter yellow evening gown in the room with me. All of the gowns were exquisite; I just had a hard time choosing which one to model for Fitz in first. "Livvie, are you alright in there?" I heard his voice from the doorway of the dressing room.

"I am fine, honey. I am just having a hard time choosing which gown to try on first," I answer him, still standing semi-nude, in my blush La Perla bra and panties. "Are you asking for my opinion, Livvie?" Fitz asked me. His question hung in the air, as I kept eyeing the gowns in front of me. All of the gowns had beading and sparkle on them, I loved them all. Each gown was unique. The gowns looked like real life princess gowns from dazzlingly beautiful animated fairy tales.

When I least expected it, I felt a strong pair of arms around my middle. Fitz placed a gentle yet passionate kiss at the base of my neck. Fitz continues to leave a trail of kisses from my neck to the center of my back. I lean my head back against his broad muscled shirt covered chest in ecstasy. If I were not in public, in the dressing room of an exclusive department store, I would have melted into a puddle of goo. I'm not going to lie. I'm so turned on right now. I coo and moan quietly in spite of myself. I felt wetness pool in between my legs. Honestly, I don't want Fitz to stop. I want him to continue kissing me, holding me close, caressing me. But I couldn't give into my impulses right now, no matter how much I wanted to.

"Fitz, stop it. We can't do this now. You don't know how badly I want to keep doing this to me. But we can't. We're in a dressing room of a high end department store. Help me pick out a dress to try on first, then after the gala, when we get back to our hotel suite, you can have your way with me then, I promise," I try to reason with him. Fitz makes a noise, as he nips my neck. It sounds like a deep growl and a purr. He was definitely not happy right now. "Fine," he sighs reluctantly, as he kisses me again, taking my bottom lip between his teeth nibbling gently. "Thank you, Baby," I say, giving him an Eskimo kiss. I give Fitz a quick kiss to his lips.

**All right guys, I know I said I was making Novelty in New York a two part chapter, but I think I'll make it a three part chapter. That was chapter 17, part 2. Tell me what you think! As always feel free to PM me, leave comments, feedback, thoughts and predictions! I'll have chapter 18 part 3 up ASAP! Please check out TG's new series 'The Divide' tonight 9 on WEtv! The premiere is 2 hours! It will be awesome I just know it! Set your DVRs and watch it live! Until next time...Tay**


	18. Novelty in New York part 3

**Alright guys, thank you so much for the reviews for chapter 17! I really appreciate all of your support, your reviews, the follows and favorites! I am forever grateful for all of you. I know that I say this in every chapter author note; I just want to let you all know that I am so grateful, humbled and flattered that you enjoy this story! This chapter contains minor levels of smut. Please read, review, and Enjoy chapter 18 Novelty in New York part 3!**

I modeled the cabernet gown for him first. The floor length gown was silk with shimmering chiffon overlays and crystals and beading scattered throughout the entire length of it. There were three carefully placed rosettes placed along the left shoulder. The gown was simply gorgeous. I began to twirl around in the dress. I felt like a little girl playing dress up, imagining to be a princess going to a ball. I felt so carefree, so at peace. I twirl again, and sway as if I am dancing with an invisible dance partner. "You are so adorable, Livvie." Fitz' baritone brought me back to reality, from my daydream. I blush and smile a small, relaxed smile his way. "Want me to try on the next one?" I ask him. He nods his head yes.

I could not make up my mind on which dress to pick. Fitz told me to pick all of the dresses and insisted that I try more on. After modeling the gowns, Fitz insisted on a pair of shoes to with each gown. Once we were at the front of Bloomingdale's, there were ten evening gowns and ten pairs of coordinating high-heeled pumps, laden in the arms of four Secret Service agents. I took out my card to pay. Fitz held my hand to stop my movements. "No, Livvie. Put that away. I will pay for everything," Fitz said, taking his wallet from his jacket pocket.

* * *

** "**We should go to Cartier next," he told me. Fitz was taking me around New York City as if he were a little boy in the biggest candy shop. He was showing me everything, and insisted that I should have it. He was relentless in his pursuit to spoil me. Even though, I am enjoying the shopping spree, I did not want to be taking advantage of his generosity. "Fitz, I don't want to take advan-", I started to say, but he interrupted me in mid-sentence. "Livvie, you are not taking advantage. I insist. I want to spoil you. What kind of boyfriend would I be, if I took you on a shopping spree, and you paid for everything? That would be horrible for me to do that. It is my job to spoil you and treat you to everything that your heart desires, I love you," Fitz said gently, with a soft smile. "I love you too," I say with a small smile. It was nice to be treated special. _'What did I do to deserve such a wonderful man?'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

"What do you think?" I asked Fitz, turning toward him. I was wearing white diamond and blush pink pearl earrings, a matching bracelet, and a double strand pearl necklace with a brooch. The pearls, especially the double strand necklace and brooch, were very Jacqueline Kennedy-esque. "Beautiful," he says adoringly with a soft smile. He kisses me sweetly.

Again, Fitz insisted on buying a wardrobe of jewelry to go with every evening gown and pair of shoes that were bought. "Fitz, do you really think this is necessary?" I asked, feeling a bit apprehensive. I really appreciated Fitz and his spending time with me, taking me shopping. I mean, what more could a woman ask for? I am so blessed and grateful to have an extremely attentive, loving boyfriend who wanted to spoil me, to make me feel special. I didn't want to take advantage of his sweet disposition and generosity. Mellie did that to him. She took advantage of him and he didn't deserve that. I did not want to end up doing that to him, inadvertently or otherwise.

Fitz snapped me out of my thoughts, laying his hand on my shoulder, giving me a loving smile. He has this way about him that would always make me feel better, he could always make me smile. He seemed to read my mind. "I said it once, I will say it again. _**You are not taking advantage of me**_. Of course, it's necessary, Livvie. You need jewelry to go with everything you are wearing. What kind of question is that? Livvie, you deserve this and so much more. If I had my way, I would buy the entire Cartier inventory for you. I love you," he said gently, cupping my face in his hands, giving me Eskimo kisses. And just like that, like a horrible curse that was lifted, my doubts and fears disappeared.

* * *

After Bloomingdale's and Cartier, we went to F.A.O Schwarz. Ella's fourth birthday was coming soon. As her godparents, of course we had to spoil her to pieces! Spoiling Ella with gifts was a part of the pleasures that came with the role. We bought puzzles, a big floor length stepping light up piano, dolls, a tea set, and a light up xylophone. We also bought Ella costumes for dress up and a giant teddy bear. By the time, we returned to our hotel suite it was almost seven o' clock in the evening. Luckily, we had three hours before we had to leave for the gala fundraiser.

* * *

When we returned to our suite, we piled as many of the various shopping bags we could into the closet. I stepped out of my heels and began to unbutton my pants. "Should we shower together? So we can save time and water," Fitz asked me, taking off his suit jacket and necktie. "You are shameless, Fitz!" I said, with a giggle. "I'd love to shower with you, Baby, but we won't have much time if we do. You know how we are, when we shower together," I told him, thinking about the morning after James' prime time interview with Mellie. Our 'simple shower' together escalated to shower sex in a matter of seconds.

"Please Livvie?" Fitz pleaded pouting his lips and using his undeniable charm to seduce me into a shower with him. Fitz was almost like a little boy asking for more ice cream. He was so cute. How could I say no to him? The simple answer was that I could not. I couldn't and I wouldn't deny Fitz anything, not anymore. I would shower with him, but not without a restriction. "I'll shower with you, Baby. But no funny business, we have to get to the gala on time," I told him trying to be firm with him. "But you love my funny business don't you, Livvie?" Fitz asked me with a smirk, making him look so devilishly handsome.

"Yes I do," I replied, walking away from him. Fitz was stalking my movements around the suite, trying to capture me in his embrace to kiss me into oblivion. He finally catches up to me, spinning me around to face him. He leans his face toward mine to capture my lips with his. The kiss started chaste. It was slow and sweet like molasses syrup. Then Fitz runs his tongue along the seam of my lips demanding entrance so he could deepen the kiss. After about fifteen seconds of keeping my lips stubbornly closed, I relent, parting my lips.

Fitz' kisses are like a fourth of July show of fireworks. The build-up is slow, causing anticipation, and then the sparks come bursting into a magnificent display of color, excitement and beauty. The kiss lasts for a while, we are so wrapped up into each other, and everything around us ceases to exist. Our kissing and caressing continues until our need for oxygen becomes overwhelming, making us stop.

"We really need to get ready for the gala," I whisper, his lips mere centimeters away from mine, trying to catch my breath. Our foreheads are pressed against each other. I feel him nod his head in agreement. "Can we finish this later?" Fitz whispers, his breath tickling my chin and neck. "Mmm-hmm," I murmur, lowering my head to place a kiss over his Adam's apple.

* * *

We manage to shower together and get out quickly. I checked the time on my phone; it was a quarter to eight. We still had a little over two hours to get ready. I think we can make it on time.

"Fitz, can you bring the dress bag with the yellow evening gown with the periwinkle blue sash, and hang it on the door for me, please?" I ask him from the bathroom, as I flat iron my sectioned thick coarse hair straight. I was half-way done with my hair, when Fitz appeared in the doorway with the evening gown. I look at his reflection in the round mirror mounted on the wall. Fitz was dressed, in a black suit, white silk pin-striped shirt and his neck tie. His tie was the same shade of blue as the sash for my gown.

"Hello handsome," I smile as I continue to style my hair. "Hello beautiful," he says with his usual easy, handsome smile. He places a kiss to my temple. "Would you like me to unzip the dress bag for you?" he asked.

"Would you, please? I shouldn't be too much longer in here, maybe three minutes." Fitz hangs the dress bag on the back of the bathroom door, and unzips the bag. "Take your time, baby. There's no need to rush. I'm sure Governor Marshall wouldn't mind us being a few minutes late, since we are the guests of honor," Fitz says easily.

**Alright guys, that was chapter 18 part 3! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. What can I say? I am purposely dragging this out, especially these sweet moments between Olivia and Fitz. Aren't they adorable! They're already acting like a happily married couple, with all of this sweetness and domestication. My stories will always be realistic Olitz fairy tales. I CAN DEFINITELY PROMISE YOU THAT! C'mon, We deserve it! We were given the shaft by SR throughout the entirety of season 3. Next chapter, the gala fundraiser. Unlike the TV season 3, my season 3 WILL HAVE TONS OF HAPPENINGS OF THE GRANT CAMPAIGN AND THE ELECTION! Minor spoiler alert, Olitz will be back in DC, either chapter 20 or 21. I will try to get chapter 19 posted ASAP! Until next time...Tay**


	19. Prelude to the Gala

**Hey Olitzers, thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews for chapter 18! I really appreciate it! Here is chapter 19, as promised, the gala fundraiser for the Grant re-election campaign. The first part of the chapter will be a prelude to the gala. That being said, this will be another mostly smut-filled chapter! This chapter is a long one, hence the long delay (a couple of weeks / a little over that, is long, for me). Please read, review and Enjoy chapter 19!**

I just finished my makeup after putting my hair up in a chignon. I needed to put my evening gown on. My makeup was light and natural looking, with caramel eye shadow, a bit of mascara, and caramel lip color with a hint of pink to it. It took me ten minutes, to get my hair just right, a chignon with side-swept bangs. The only way I could accomplish that, without ruining my hair or makeup was to step into it. I needed Fitz to help me into the gown.

"Fitz, I am almost ready. Can you help me with the gown please?" I call from the bathroom, washing my hands. A minute later, Fitz stood in the doorway of the bathroom. "Well don't you look beautiful?" he says, watching me as I dry my hands on a nearby towel. "Thank you," I say kissing him lightly, "Can you help me into this gown?" He nods his head silently, taking the gown from its bag.

I untie the white terry cloth robe, letting it pool at my feet. I walk closer to the bathroom door where Fitz stood. Fitz unzips the gown, and I step into it. He zips me into the gown, but not before, he leaves a trail of ardent kisses along my spine and the nape of my neck, just under the bottom of my chignon. I moan, in response to his ministrations, in spite of myself. _'Dear God,_ _how can he be so alluring?'_ I find myself asking heavenward. He continues to kiss me, especially on the side of my neck, near my collarbone. Fitz knew that it was my erogenous zone. When he touched me there, I was bound to unravel at some point.

"Fitz, we are going to be late," I say, struggling to get the words out. Fitz stops kissing me, to look me in the eye. "The gala will not start without us. You think too much. Relax, Sweet Baby. We will get to the gala, when we get there, stop worrying," he reassures me, in his deep buttery smooth seductive tone.

* * *

Livvie washed the makeup from her face, and freed her hair from the chignon. She looked exquisite to me, no matter what she wore or how she looked, whether dolled up with makeup or barefaced. I unzip the gown, helping her ease out of it. "How much time do we have? We can't be too late to this gala, even though we _are_ the guests of honor; you don't want Governor Marshall to have an unfavorable impression of you," the wheels in Liv's head were turning, going into damage control mode. I appreciated Livvie's concern for me, but I do not want her to be worrying. "We will be fine. Stop worrying, Livvie."

* * *

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Fitz whispered huskily in my ear. He proceeded to kiss me everywhere, his woodsy musk enveloping my senses. "You make me feel beautiful, Fitz," I whisper back, trying to stifle a moan. Fitz kneels over me, his hands move from my hair to both sides of my size ten waist. Fitz leans his head toward mine to look at me. He has a seductive smoldering look in his eyes. "You will be beautiful to me, no matter what, Livvie. Don't ever forget that. I LOVE YOU."

* * *

After our romp, we took another shower together. Luckily, our eveningwear was unfazed, neat and unwrinkled. We finally made it to the Hyatt around eleven-twenty. Once Fitz and I entered the ballroom, Governor Marshall made his way toward us. "Ah there you are, Fitzgerald. I was beginning to wonder where you were," Governor Marshall said lightheartedly. Marshall looked friendly, he was the same height as Fitz, a headful of salt and pepper, mostly pepper hair, and twinkling hazel eyes. "I am sorry, sir," Fitz began to say as he rubbed soothing circles on my lower back, "But we were occupied with other activities."

"Sir?" Governor Marshall replied with a laugh, "Is that any way to greet your Uncle? Fitz, there is no need to be formal." I looked from Fitz and Governor Marshall, blinking. _'Governor Marshall is his uncle?'_ I interject my way into the conversation, by clearing my throat. "I am sorry, did I just miss something?" I ask politely. "I am sorry, Livvie. This is a blunder on my part. Let's try this again. Governor Marshall, may I introduce you to Olivia Pope, my fiancée. Olivia, this is Nicholas Marshall, my uncle."

* * *

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear. You are always the most enthusiastic topic of conversation Fitzgerald has with me. I feel like I know you already. My nephew is certainly very taken with you," Marshall says jovially. As I look at him, I feel my cheeks heat up with a blush. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Governor. I am very taken with Fitz as well," I say joyfully, unable to contain my smile. "I am glad to hear it, Olivia. I am very happy to see a woman who loves Fitz so dearly, as much as he loved his mother."

"So were you and Fitz' mother twins?" I ask Nicholas, as the music for a waltz began to play. "No. I am the only boy in a set of triplets. I was the middle child. Dianna was first, then me, and Jacqueline is the baby of the family," he said fondly, as he twirled me around. "Really?" I ask my curiosity peaked.

"Yes. Even though, I was the middle child, I was the protector for both of my sisters. The only thing good to come out of Dia's marriage to that asshole, was Fitz being born. She dearly loved him, and Fitz loved his mother. They were practically inseparable. You would never see either one of them, without the other. Fitz was my sister's pride and joy he was her heart. Dia died, not too long after Fitz married Melody. She was so heartbroken to see Fitz so unhappy," Nicholas said, sadly.

'_Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember, and a song someone sings once upon a December…' _the familiar tune began to play in the ballroom, Liz Callaway's voice soaring through the speakers. It was my favorite song from the movie, Anastasia. I was nineteen when that movie came out. It is my favorite princess movie. I began to hum the words. "I take it, you enjoyed the movie?" Nicholas asks me, his eyes full of merriment. I nod my head yes, blushing like a rosebud. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about, dear. I think it's adorable, you enjoy the movie so much," he assures me gently.

**All right, guys, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Yes, I am a fan of the animated movie Anastasia. I couldn't resist putting 'Once Upon A December' in this chapter, I love that song. Also, I wanted Liv to have a gorgeous ball gown, so naturally if I was going to put "Once Upon A December' in the chapter, the yellow ball gown with blue sash had to be in it too. (The gown from Anastasia has a square neckline and a baby blue sash. The neckline of Liv's gown is a jewel neckline, the gown has a periwinkle blue sash). Anyway, I am going to make this chapter in multiple parts. I probably make this chapter into a three parter, with chapter titles that fit the mood of what's going to happen. Now we've met Fitz' Uncle Nicholas. What do you think will happen next? As always, feel free to leave thoughts, comments and reviews. I will have chapter 20 up soon! Until next time…Tay**


	20. The Gala

**Hi Olitzers, here is chapter 20. Thank you so much for the follows and favorites for the story, I really appreciate it. And thank you so much for the reviews for last chapter, they were awesome as always and make my day brighter! Please read, review and Enjoy chapter 20!**

'Once upon a December' was still playing in the ballroom. Nicholas and I were still dancing. My yellow evening gown swirled in the makeshift breeze of the waltz. The moment in the song, when the chorus of voices, begin to vocalize, was the moment, when Nicholas gently let go of my hand and Fitz took his place as my dance partner.

'_Someone hold me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory'… _As Fitz and I continued to dance, I couldn't help to think back to Billy Chambers saying he was the best ballroom dancer in the West Wing. _'Chambers couldn't be more wrong. Fitz was the best ballroom dancer, in the West Wing and elsewhere',_ I thought to myself. Fitz was a wonderfully graceful ballroom dancer. This moment that I was currently experiencing with Fitz feels like a fairytale. I felt like Cinderella and Fitz was Prince Charming, it was absolutely magical.

'_Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember, things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember'… _was the last notes of the song we heard as we danced through the ballroom. Fitz and I were in our own world as we waltzed. We were so wrapped up in each other that as we moved, we were dancing further away from the ballroom, and closer to the open outdoor balcony.

Even though the music inside the ballroom changed, 'Once Upon a December' was still playing in my head. When I least expected it, I began to sing the lyrics of the song aloud.

"Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory," I sang. I began to hum along where the instrumental interlude would come in during the song.

I continued to sway in his arms, as breeze caused by our dancing as well as the night air, billowing the skirt of my gown out, making me feel like a twirling ballerina. "Far away, long ago, things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember, and a song someone sings once upon a December," I sang softly as Fitz held me close. We continued to dance until a voice broke the magical spell we were under. "Oh there you two are," Nicholas smiled as he called from the balcony opening, "Dinner is about to be served."

* * *

Fitz and I sat at the table with his uncle. The choices of entrée at dinner were numerous. There were choices of filet mignon, Chilean sea bass, salmon, sirloin, lobster, crab, and chicken. I had the sea bass, while Fitz and Nicholas had sirloin steak and filet mignon respectively. The atmosphere at dinner, at least to me, was like a lavish family meal, except there were politicians and supporters present.

There was plenty of schmoozing to be had after dinner. There were local politicians there, such as the mayor and city council members. Some supporters were coming just for the fundraiser gala to support Fitz, like Landon Marcus the governor of Alabama. Miriam Landrew, the governor of Louisiana was also there. Some of the notable politicians who supported Sally Langston in the first election were here at the gala. As I made my way through the room, and mingled I was surprised to find out that Langston was too conservative and extreme in her position as VP. Some people couldn't comprehend her policies and beliefs, as VP, let alone as a potential President.

* * *

"How are you handling your relationship with the President, now that your relationship is out in the open?" a supporter asked me, her name was Raya Ellis. "Well, to be honest, everything is going just fine. Our relationship goes through peaks and valleys, just like every romantic relationship. The only difference between my relationship with Fitz and other romantic relationships is that ours is in the public eye, under intense scrutiny. But it doesn't hurt that the public supports our relationship," I answer her honestly. "Thank you for answering my question so candidly, Ms. Pope. May I take a picture with you?" Raya asked me. "Sure. Just make sure the flash is off," I smile as she takes out her phone.

That is how the night went on my end, mingling, making friends and taking pictures. Raya told me that night she was a freelance report for a small Texas newspaper, 'The Lone Star Review'. Raya also told me, that the press conference that Fitz held, revealing Mellie's infidelities and the children's paternity only confirmed her suspicions. She said she was happy about my relationship with Fitz, she says that it gives her hope that true love exists.

**All right, guys. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter even though it's short. I will have more in store for you in the next chapters I promise! I know I said a few chapters ago that Olitz will be in DC in chapter 21. Well at the pace of things, Olitz will be back in DC either in chapter 23 or 24. Tell me what you think in your reviews with comments, thought suggestions and predictions! I promise to have the next chapter up soon! Until next time...Tay**


	21. Laying It All On The Line

Even though, my relationship with Fitz has been going relatively smoothly, as of late, there was a major issue that we needed to discuss before we could completely start our relationship with a clean slate. That issue was Defiance.

* * *

Fitz and I haven't had the guts to talk about it. That was an issue on both our parts. I should have told Fitz about Cyrus' scheme from the get-go, but I didn't. When Fitz found out from Verna's deathbed, he shut me out. When I was in the hospital due to my concussion, and Fitz tried to confront me about it, I was unwilling to talk honestly about it; I was spewing ready-made excuses. _'I was just trying to help. I am a fixer, I was fixing the situation,' _I had said.

It still makes me sick to my stomach, to think that I had said that to him. For once and for all, we are going to have this conversation, to lay all of the hard truths out there. We needed to face the issues and feelings that were plaguing us. We needed to confront the issues _**together**_ as a couple if we wanted to be together fully invested in each other. This wasn't going to be easy but it has to be done.

* * *

"Fitz, we need to talk," I told him, as we were getting ready for bed after the gala. I said the words to get the ball rolling, even though there was uneasiness in my stomach. _'No more lying. If I am in all in this with Fitz I have to be honest, laying it all on the line,'_ I was saying to myself, coaching myself through it.

"Talk about what, Livvie?" he asked me loosening his tie. "We need to talk about Defiance, Fitz," I told him matter of factly. "Liv, it's over. There is nothing to talk about," he was getting tense, his voice tight with impending anger.

"Nothing to talk about? Fitz, we have _not_ talked about it. We have _tried_ to talk about it, but when we tried to do it, neither one of us was willing to listen, when the other was trying to talk about it. I tried to talk to you in the church hallway. You tried to talk to me in that hospital room. We tried, but the conversation never happened. We were both too scared and hurt to say anything about it." I said as I walked toward him in my lingerie. "But now, that is going to change. That's why I am bringing it up now. We need to talk about it. When we don't talk to each other, and what we don't talk to each other about only hurts us in the end. We want to be together. That is obvious. But if we don't talk about the issues and feelings that plague us, we can't move forward. It is going to be hard, but it has to be done," I said bravely.

Since Fitz and I weren't exactly private in the hotel suite, and what we were getting ready to hash out was an unprosecuted crime, if the word Defiance were to come up at any point in the conversation, we were going refer to it as 'the D-word'.

* * *

Fitz dressed in his black silk pajamas, began to pace the room as I sat on the bed. He sighed heavily, before proceeding to ask his question. "When did Cyrus and Hollis come up with the plan to execute the D-word?" I looked at him head on.

"Hollis came up with it, after Cyrus' bright idea to bring Big Jerry to the campaign fell flat on its face. Cyrus, Mellie and Verna said yes right away. Initially, I said no to the D-word. Cyrus wouldn't let up. He would pressure me for days to come up with an answer." Fitz ceased his pacing to look at me straight in the eye. He looked at me, with the look in his eye. The confused and hurt look in his eye was asking why.

"This is going to sound like a pathetic excuse, but bear with me. The reason why I said yes was because of your happiness. You said you wanted the Presidency. You wanted to prove Big Jerry wrong. You wanted to prove you were a winner. After Big Jerry's funeral, you asked me, if I thought you would make a good president. I said you would make a great president. I meant what I said. You are a great president Fitz. I was pressured into a yes vote. I was scared; I didn't know what to do at the time. Hindsight, yes I should have told you about the D-word from the get-go, but I didn't. I take full and complete responsibility for that. I am sorry. I am so sorry for doing that to you. After that I felt extremely guilty, and shameful for what I had done. The reason I had pushed you away so many times, was because of guilt for the D-word, and the love and affection that you showered on me so freely, I felt undeserving of it." I paused to take a breath.

"I hate myself for that decision. It was beyond stupid of me to agree to it. When Mellie would mistreat me whenever we were together, and your aloofness and distance from me, after finding out, I thought that was my punishment for making that horrendous decision. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. So I am telling you now, so I can finally be done with this, keeping my feelings over the D-word with you secret. Will you be able to forgive me, Fitz?" I ask shyly.

Fitz walked over to the bed, taking me by the hand to stand up beside him. We were standing in front of one another face-to-face. He lifts his hand placing it to my cheek, caressing softly. He smiles at me tenderly. "Olivia, I love you. How can I not forgive you? You and I have hurt long enough because of this foolishness. That is the past, let's leave it there. That chapter of our lives is over. Love allows forgiveness remember? Of course I forgive you. Darling, I love you," he says just before placing a passionate kiss to my waiting lips.

**That was chapter 21! I couldn't resist, I wanted to treat you all to another chapter today. What do you think? Feel free to tell me in your reviews! Until next time…Tay**


	22. Making Her Feelings Known

Once Fitz and I cleared the air about Defiance, we were in the bed feeding each other dessert. I fed him a bit of cheesecake, when I asked him a question from out of the blue. "Would I be a bad person, if I said I was happy with the way the paternity results came out?"

* * *

Fitz blinked, trying to process my question. "What do you mean, Livvie?" he asked me. I sighed, gradually sitting up from my position in bed, putting the dessert down on the night table. "I'm asking, am I a horrible girlfriend to be happy that you have no children? Especially that, you have no children with Mellie. I am happy. I am actually thrilled that you have no children. I love you, and I want to be the only woman to have children with you." I paused in my adamant declaration, beginning to fiddle with my nightgown.

"No, I would never say that. You are not horrible. You are just being very honest with me, about your feelings," Fitz tells me, halting my movements, taking my hands in his. "I want that. I want you to be able to share your feelings with me. I want you to always be comfortable enough to come to me and tell me anything. You could never hurt my feelings. I am only hurt, when you don't think you can be honest with me," he paused, looking me in the eye.

"I know that you're scared of the unknown, I am too. I mean, we have had everything thrown at us, to tear us apart. Mellie and Cyrus' many conspiracies and schemes, among other things. I am sure now, that you are not running away. You have made a point to prove that you are truly by my side, to show me how much you love me. Normal couples go through challenges; they go through rough patches. I think, we have been through our share of challenges to last a lifetime. I want us to have a real relationship, where we can be honest with each other about everything, to tell each other how we are feeling, sharing our hopes and dreams for the future. I want us to have a true partnership."

* * *

"Why did you think you would hurt my feelings, saying that you were happy about the paternity results?" Fitz asked me, as we cuddled closer in to each other in bed.

"It was insecurity, more than anything. Mellie lied to you. Jerry and Karen are your siblings, yet you raised them as your children. Mellie intimidated me into going along with the 'America's Baby' charade to rehabilitate your image after the Amanda Tanner debacle. All that aside, you were such a good daddy. You were such a natural with Teddy, playing with him and everything. Even though the paternity results, confirmed that Teddy wasn't yours, I couldn't help but think that, you would be hurt that he wasn't, and you spent so much time nurturing him."

Fitz lifted my chin up with his finger. "Hey. Look at me. You should never feel guilty or ashamed about you true feelings. Truth be told, I am a little sad about Teddy. However, I am so relieved and happy that I have no other ties to Melody Francis. I am a free man. I have nothing to do with her anymore. Even though I am divorced from her, children would have been the connection that tied me to her." Fitz took a breath, and looked at me. He had a gentle look in his eyes. He held my hand and squeezed gently. "Listen to me. Ever since we met, I have always dreamed of starting a family and being married to you, Livvie," he said caressing my cheek with his other hand.

"The DNA results just made those dreams all the more sweeter. You are the only woman I want to be with, to share the rest of my life with. You are the only woman I want to have my children, our children. I love you," he declared to me sweetly.

* * *

"Why Vermont?" I ask him, as we pack for our flight back to DC. "What about Vermont?" Fitz asks me, zipping up the suitcase. "Why did you build us a house in Vermont? Why not build a house in New York or Boston? Vermont seems like a random place to build a house," I tell him. Fitz gave me a look, which I could only describe as seductively mischievous. He looked very at ease, his eyes almost looked sleepy, and he wore his usual smirk. He wore the smirk, which he usually would wear, when he was up to something.

"Why Vermont?" he strides over to where I was, which was by the closet door. I was about to put on my black loafers. Then Fitz wraps his arms around me, dipping his head to my neck, planting kisses there. "I chose Vermont, because it is a small state. It is not very big; the political atmosphere is healthy. Vermont borders Massachusetts, and I think it is very picturesque, the perfect place to raise a family."

* * *

The ride back to DC on Air-Force One was spectacular. I have been on airplanes before, but none of the flights I have been on before, compared to Air-Force One. Air-Force One was a very smooth ride. The plane was luxurious, the interior of the seats were the color of cognac, made of the softest, most supple lamb leather. The plane was spacious; it was like a luxury apartment in the sky.

I felt myself drifting off to sleep. It seemed like I slept for ten minutes when Fitz shook me awake. "Wake up, Livvie. We're home, we're in DC." I groaned. "Fitz, I don't want to get up. I want to go back to sleep." I hear his distinctive chuckle, brief, deep, and amused. "Alright my Sweet Angel, go back to sleep," I hear him say. I drift further into dreamland as he carries me from the plane in his strong, muscular arms.

**Alright guys. That was chapter 22! I am out of town. I am in Huntsville, Alabama. What do you think? Feel free to tell me in you reviews! I will have chapter 23 up soon, hopefully later today. Until next time…Tay**


	23. Setting Cyrus Straight

I slept for three hours in the bed of the Residence, when my stomach began to growl from hunger. The last meal I had eaten was breakfast in New York.

* * *

I checked the time on my phone. It was seven-thirty in the evening. I was hungry, but I was too comfortable and relaxed in bed to even move an inch. "Are you hungry, Livvie?" Fitz asked me, making his way into the Residence, with a covered platter in his hands.

* * *

"What's that?" I ask, sitting up in bed, my curiosity peaked, as my stomach continued to growl ravenously. "This, my dear, is your dinner. I cooked. I gave the White House kitchen staff a much needed night off." Fitz then takes the top of the silver platter off.

He made shrimp alfredo. He remembered. I told him a while back, that it was one of my favorite pasta dishes. It looked and smelled delicious.

* * *

Fitz sat next to me on the bed, twirls the fork on the pasta and shrimp, and brings it to my lips. "Open up Livvie," he coaxes. I open my mouth and the pasta lands on my tongue. I feel my eyes widen. It was delicious. I did not have a clue, Fitz could cook like this.

"Well?" he asked, trying to gage my reaction to his cooking. I finish the bit of food in my mouth and swallow. "It's delicious, Baby. Thank you," I say gratefully. "You're welcome," he smiles, kissing my lips briefly.

* * *

"Do you trust Cyrus as your Chief of Staff?" Livvie asked me, after she finishes eating. "No, I do not trust him. I thought I could trust him before, but I can't, as my chief of staff or otherwise," I told her honestly. "Do you have someone in mind, to be my chief of staff for a second term?" I ask her, curious.

"My co-worker Abby Whelan. Granted, she has some bias against Republicans. Republicans like Sally Langston more than you," Liv says making her case.

"You are more liberal, more accepting, and open in your policies and philosophies. You are more like a Democrat. You are only a Republican in name only, I think. I believe, she will make an excellent chief of staff. You can trust Abby. She is fiercely loyal and trustworthy. She will not be a yes woman. I think she will push you to be the best you can be, without being overbearing. What do you think, Fitz? I don't want to push you. It's ultimately your decision to make," she says meekly.

"Liv, I trust you. I really do, and if you think Abby will be an asset to this administration, I have no qualms about it. Tell Abby, she has the job," I told Livvie, taking her hand in mine.

* * *

Fitz and I rehearsed what we were going to say to Cyrus. We had to say what we wanted to say, we had to be firm with him. To put it in simple terms, we had to set Cyrus straight, and tell him that he was a liability to this administration, not an asset.

* * *

"Yes, Mr. President?" Cyrus asked, walking into the Oval. I sat in the chair behind the Resolute Desk. Olivia stood behind me. "We need to talk, Cyrus," I said firmly. My head was on the verge of spinning. Thoughts were running through my head, like a car going at high speed. Liv gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She then makes her way in front of me. She gives a brief French kiss to my lips.

"Do you want to talk to me, Sir? Or do you think, I have voyeuristic tendencies, that I would actually enjoy seeing you engage in racy PDA with Olivia?" Cyrus was blunt, even though his discomfort with Liv's boldness was very much evident by the look on his face.

"We are going to talk, Cy. The fact that Olivia is here, is not going to change that. What I have to discuss with you, it affects all three of us."

"A second term for this administration is going to require some changes to take place. Cyrus, you and I have known each other for a while now. We have known each other for about fifteen years. I would like to think of you as my friend. However, since your involvement in my first presidential campaign, you have lost sight of how this operation is supposed to go. I am the President; you are my employee. You work for me; it is not the other way around," I pause, trying to keep my temper in check. I was becoming livid. I was not going to put up with Cyrus' manipulations anymore.

"Let me make something perfectly clear, Cyrus. You will respect me. You will respect Olivia. You are not in charge here. Olivia and I are done being bent over backwards, as if we are circus performers for your amusement. Those days are over. That being said, when I am sworn in for a second term, there will be changes in staff. To be more specific, there will be a new member coming into the administration as my Chief of Staff. As of January 2015, Abigail Whelan will be serving as my Chief of Staff for my second term."

**Well, what do you think? As always, feel free to tell me what you think, with thoughts, comments, suggestions, and predictions. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing the story, and especially for chapter 22. I really appreciate it! Chapter 24 will be posted soon. Until next time…Tay**


	24. I Will End You, Cyrus Do Not Push Me

"Oh, for the love of God! Fitzgerald, do you have any idea what you're doing? Have you lost your mind? You do not fire me. You do not dismiss me. I am the backbone of this administration. I MADE YOU PRESIDENT!" Cyrus bellowed his face beet red with perspiration.

* * *

I drummed my fingers along my desk in front of me. I didn't say anything. I just observed him. Cyrus was the one being irrational.

My mother once told me, _'When you are in a disagreement or heated discussion, keep yourself calm. When you are calm, you always come out on top. The people who rant and rave, acting like fools; they are the ones who always lose.'_

I was going to do the right thing and stay calm. I was going to let him be Cyrus, and let him rant and carry on like a toddler having a temper tantrum.

* * *

When he paused in his tirade, I spoke up. "Are you done, Cyrus?" I asked calmly, even though inwardly I wanted to throttle him. He hesitated for a few seconds. I took that as my cue to continue. "Now as I was saying, you are no longer running this show. You are no longer a part of this administration. You did have a role in making this Presidency happen. However, you made it happen_ illegitimately_," I said in a threateningly low tone. I paused to get my thoughts together. I walked from the desk, standing a few feet away from Cyrus.

"You, Mellie, Hollis, and Verna said yes to Defiance. Everyone except Livvie had some type of agenda, an ulterior motive for agreeing to Defiance. Initially, Olivia said no. Instead of letting Olivia be, and respecting her decision, Cyrus, you bullied and cohersed her until she said yes. Olivia has suffered and repented for her part in your 'grand plan' to get me here. Therefore, don't you even dare try to blame her and pin all of this on her. You played the second largest part in that election. Hollis had the money to fund this charade, so you gave the order. You are truly despicable. Do you have any shred of a conscience, Cyrus? You took-no, you _**stole **_the American public's right to vote in a national election. You committed two major crimes-election fraud and mass murder. If you thought I was upset after Ella's christening, you haven't seen anything yet. You say, I am a flyboy with a good head of hair. You don't think I can think for myself, that I have a mind of my own. You seem to think I am impressionable, and very much so. Let me enlighten and remind you of a very important fact about me, Cy. I was an attorney for a living. I was Harvard educated. _**I know the**_ _**law**_; I know it like the back of my hand. You said, you're a political animal. You do not know the definition of political animalism. If you even try to back Olivia in a corner and intimidate her, you are going to pay. DO NOT PUSH ME. DO NOT STRONG-ARM ME. If you do, I will end you, as well as any and all semblances of a political future you may have left. Do you understand me?" I said, my voice still dangerously low, making sure that my threat was clear for Cyrus' comprehension. "Y-yes Sir," he stammered. From the look on his face, Cyrus was so flustered, nervous and stammering that he did not know what else to do. He couldn't get out of my office fast enough.

**And that dear readers was chapter 24**. **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ** **What do** **you think? What should happen in chapter 25? Always feel free to tell me what you think, with comments, thought, suggestions, and predictions! Chapter 25 will be posted soon. Until next time…Tay**


	25. Helping Fitz De-Stress, Liv's Epiphany

**Hey Olitzers, thank you so much for the fabulous reviews for RW, and especially chapter 24! I really appreciate it! My usual disclaimer/warning: This chapter contains smut. If you are offended by it, you may want to skip this chapter. Please read, review, and Enjoy chapter 25!**

Once Cyrus left the Oval, I called Lauren. "Yes Mr. President?" she greeted over the phone. "Lauren, once Mr. Beene has left the White House grounds, will you make sure that Morris has all of Mr. Beene's access/security cards and passes to access the White House in his possession at the front gate for me, please?" I request politely. I was making sure that Cyrus would no longer have any access to the White House whatsoever after today. "Yes sir. I'll make sure Morris receives them." I thank Lauren and hang up the phone.

I get up from my chair to stretch and get the tension out of my body. I raise my arms above my head, stretching my arms and the muscles in my back. I rotate my head back and forth in a circular motion. The crick in my neck popped. After a few more minutes of stretching, I feel much better. Now that Cyrus has been dealt with, Livvie and I can have some calm in our lives.

* * *

After Cyrus had been terminated as chief of staff, I had an inundation of cases at OPA that took two and a half weeks to finish. Reston's former chief of staff, Rory Martin was accused of embezzling as much as $800,000 to fund a phony non-profit organization. It turned out; one of Hollis Doyle's employees, Xander Mitchell committed the crime. He had framed Martin for the crime. Mitchell was tried and convicted. He was fined $20,000 and sentenced to a decade in prison. Once my workload was finished, at least for now, I was free to focus my attention to Fitz.

I wanted to surprise Fitz, since he was so busy. The situation with Cyrus, performing his duties as President as well as running for re-election, all of the tension and pressure from that was taking a toll on him. He was really stressed out. It was going to be my mission to help him de-stress, to relax, and melt his worries away.

* * *

Once I left OPA, Jack had driven me around to run a few errands for Fitz' surprise before taking me to the White House. I think Fitz was on an international conference call, so it would be a while until he would be in the Residence.

I listen to smooth R&B regularly. I have been listening to Toni Braxton a lot lately. Don't get me wrong, all of her music is classic and every song she sings, at least to me, is pure gold. I have been listening to one of her songs in particular on repeat. The song was 'You're Makin' Me High.' I wanted to really release my sexy side with Fitz. After listening to the song, and seeing the music video multiple times, I wanted to emulate her look. I styled my hair like Toni, and bought a white streamline cat suit.

* * *

Once I entered the Residence, I asked Tom to let me know when Fitz would be close to finishing his call. Tom said he would gladly do that for me. I think Tom is a low-key supporter of my relationship with Fitz. He would always go beyond the call of duty to protect Fitz and me.

After I scattered the red and pink rose petals from the door of the Residence to the bed, I took a quick shower to freshen up a bit. After my shower, I checked the time. It was close to eleven in the evening. "Olivia, the President will be arriving in the next ten minutes," Tom warned me. "Thank you Tom," I reply, grateful. He nodded his head with a small smile. I was not pressed for time. Ten minutes was just enough time to light the candles, and get the music ready.

Once the candles were lit, I heard the doorknob turn. I pressed play on my phone on the docking station, and the song began to play immediately. Fitz walked in the doorway. On the opening notes of the song, I stride over to him. When the lyrics start to play, I sing along. As I sing, I dance for him and I slowly strip him of his clothing. "Ooh, I get so high, when I'm around you Baby, I can touch the sky…" I sing softly along with the music. After the second chorus, he is completely naked beneath me on the bed. I can tell Fitz is aroused; his ears are just as red as the petals on the bed. He looked at me, in a way in which I would describe as stunned approval. "What has gotten into you, Livvie?" Fitz asks me slightly dazed. "First, it was the bold display of affection in front of Cyrus, and now this. This isn't your usual behavior," he had a lustfully bewildered look in his eyes.

I dip my head down a bit lower, to kiss him deeply and slowly. I nibbled gently on his bottom lip before letting go. "This is the new me. I am sick and tired of being my own worst enemy, caring too much, about what other people think, especially the wrong people, the people who don't matter. I have changed. You deserve so much better from me. Fitz, I want to be with you, and now I don't care who knows it. I love you. I am transforming myself to be the woman you deserve, the woman I want to be."

**Well, what do you think? I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it! I am a huge Toni Braxton fan. 'You're Makin' Me High', is a very sexy, sultry song. I have been listening to it a lot on YouTube lately. When I listen to it, I think of Olitz, so of course I had to include it! As always, feel free to tell me what you think in your reviews. Chapter 26 will be posted soon! Until next time…Tay**


	26. A Sweet & Sexy Midnight Snack

**Hi Olitzers! I'm back with chapter 26! I'm sorry for the wait. I had a challenging week, and I was trying to get my mojo back, to think of how I was going to write this chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews for chapter 25, I really appreciate it! I made a mistake in my A/N last chapter. I said last chapter contained smut. I should have said that chapter 25 was a prelude to smut. Chapter 26 will continue where chapter 25 left off and it will contain smut. As I usually warn you, if you are offended by smut, you will want to skip this chapter. Please read, review and Enjoy chapter 26!**

Fitz and I made love at least half a dozen times, and it was only four o'clock on a Saturday morning. Fitz had fallen asleep forty-five minutes ago. I fell asleep soon after he did. I was only awake now, because my growling stomach woke me. I was in the mood for something sweet and I wanted Fitz to be a part of it. I slowly slipped away from the bed, to find my paddle brush to tame my bedhead, and slip into my black and red ombre silk nightshirt to cover my black Wacoal lingerie.

I brushed my hair into a ponytail, gently laying the brush on counter in the bathroom. I tiptoed from the bathroom to the bedroom door. When I thought I was clear to escape to go to the kitchen, Fitz began to stir awake. He yawned, and began to feel the right side of the bed, thinking I was still there. When his hand encountered only the sheets on the bed, he brought the sheet closer to him and began to murmur in his sleep. Once Fitz settled in his sleep again, I quietly left for the kitchen.

* * *

Once I made to the kitchen, I opened the industrial sized stainless steel freezer to get the ice cream I bought. One of my errands that I had run earlier was going to the ice cream shop. I drove from DC to Maryland to go to Cold Stone Creamery. Cold Stone Creamery had the best ice cream. There was no store in DC; the nearest store was in Maryland. Before leaving the kitchen, I retrieved a spoon from the silverware drawer, and a canister of whipped cream from the refrigerator.

I tiptoed back into the bedroom, quietly shutting the door. I walked to the side of the bed where Fitz slept. The turtle brownie ice cream was too firm to scoop from the pint. I set on the nightstand to soften a bit.

I took a few seconds to admire Fitz as he slept. He was nude except for the sheets on the bed. His brown curls wild sticking up on his head. He looked so adorable, almost like a little boy. I looked at Fitz for few more moments, before throwing the coverlet and sheets away from his body. I pulled the silk nightshirt from over my head, and began to crawl my way up from the foot of the bed.

* * *

My legs were on either side of his waist when I reached the whipped cream from the nightstand. I shook the can and the top of the can came off with a low pop sound. Fitz shifted in his sleep slightly.

I froze for a second; I did not want Fitz to wake up just yet. I relaxed, when he went back to sleep. It was a minute before I continued my movements. I proceeded to squirt a dollop of whipped cream on the tip of his nose. I licked the confection from his nose, and began to kiss him everywhere. When the whipped cream met his chest, Fitz woke up with a hiss.

"Cold. Livvie, what are you-?" Fitz mumbled. I smirked, looking at him. "I woke up hungry, so I went to the kitchen to get a midnight snack. I wanted something sweet, I want you."

The ice cream softened up, but it was not so soft to the point of being milk. It was just soft enough to scoop out with a spoon. The texture was just right. I glance at him, as I held the pint of turtle brownie ice cream. I brought the ice cream covered spoon to my lips. I closed my eyes as the treat descended on my tongue. I tease him with a moan, as the ice cream slid down my throat.

"Livvie, are you trying to torture me? I just went to sleep an hour ago," Fitz whined, his voice still hoarse with sleep. I set the container of ice cream back on the nightstand. "I just told you. I woke up hungry, and I went to the kitchen to get a midnight snack. I was hoping that you would join me. So here I am, with ice cream and whipped cream."

I lean over him and begin to kiss him all over. I kiss his face, neck, and chest. Fitz deepens the kiss and unclasps my bra. Once my breasts were freed from the confines of the bra, Fitz begins to knead them with his massive hands in gentle circles. I feel relaxed and emboldened at the same time. I scoop the softened ice cream in my left hand as I peppered his face and neck with gentle kisses. I smear the ice cream along his neck to the top of his chest and slowly lick it off.

**Well, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I think I'm going to make this a two-part chapter. As always, feel free to PM me, and tell me what you think in your reviews! Chapter 27 will be posted ASAP. Until next time...Tay**


	27. A Sweet & Sexy Midnight Snack part 2

I felt sticky. I was feeling delicate hands smear cold, melting ice cream from the bottom of my chin to the top of my chest. Even though I felt sticky from the ice cream, I was thoroughly enjoying the sensation of Livvie's hands on me. I could feel her soft lips on my neck, licking the ice cream. Even though, I was trying to sleep, waking up like this was a delightful surprise.

I moan in spite of myself. This was almost too enjoyable. Livvie looks up from my neck and goes in for a kiss. When her lips reach mine, she demands entrance. When I open my mouth, bits of brownie, pecans, caramel sauce, and sweet cream ice cream enter. It was delicious. I swallow the treat and she kisses me again. We continue to do this until the ice cream is gone.

Livvie and I continue to roll around in bed; we were both extremely sticky in sweetness from the whipped topping and ice cream. We continue to kiss each other until our need for air demands that we separate. "Livvie, we really need to get in the shower. This human sundae idea of yours, made us very sticky," I say kissing her again.

* * *

"When did you think of this idea, Livvie? I didn't know you liked food play," Fitz asked me as he washed me with a soaped up sponge. I looked at him as I shampooed my hair. "I didn't know if I would like it. The idea just came to me. I like eating ice cream, especially ice cream from Cold Stone Creamery. I thought it would be a spontaneous idea to spice things up for us, just something new. Did you like it?" I ask shyly, massaging the shampoo further, trying to keep the suds from my eyes.

Fitz looked at me, with a big smile on his face. His crystal blue eyes sparkled. "Did I like it? Livvie, I loved it. I love all of your ideas."

**All right, guys. I know this chapter was super short, but I hope you enjoyed reading it! Tell me what you think of the chapter in your reviews. Again, thank you so much for your awesome reviews for chapter 26. I really appreciate you all! As you have been reading this story, I have written each of the chapters using 1****st**** POV as either Olivia and/or Fitz. Well, spoiler alert time: chapter 28 will be in James' POV, as he confronts Cyrus about his job loss as COS. Until next time…Tay**


	28. The Reality Check

"Ella, baby, Aunt Liv will be here to pick you in a little while. You need to hurry," I said peeking into her room. "Okay, Daddy," she says picking up the last of her toys on the floor. I was trying to distract Ella, the best I could, until Olivia arrived. Cyrus has been brooding, ever since he arrived home from the White House.

"How about this dress, sweetie?" I asked her, holding a two-tone pink sailor dress with frills. She nodded her head yes. As soon as I finished putting ribbons on Ella's Pocahontas pigtails, the doorbell rang, twice. "Auntie Liv, Auntie Liv!" Ella chirped happily, dragging her little Princess and the Frog luggage behind her. "The door is locked. Let me get it, sweetie." I just took the cookies I had baked out the oven. I took the oven mitt off, putting it on the counter, before answering the door.

* * *

"Auntie Liv!" Ella launched herself into Olivia's arms as soon as I opened the door. Olivia was wearing a dress similar to Ella's, with matching pink pumps, she had dark brown sunglasses atop her head. "Hi, Ella-Bella! How are you, sweetie?" she asked kissing Ella's forehead. "Good," she replied, before burying her face in the side of her godmother's neck. "How are you, James?" Liv asked politely, shifting Ella from one hip to the other. "I'm just fine, Liv. You look stunning by the way. I am just getting this little jumping bean ready, for her weekend with her favorite Aunt and Uncle," I said handing off Ella's suitcase to her.

"How's Cyrus?" she asked, her eyes searching for a sign of my husband. I sigh, before answering. "He's still brooding. He hasn't said a word to me, since he got home from the White House. Would you mind telling me, what's going on? He won't tell me anything," I pleaded.

"Cyrus and Fitz got into a heated discussion about Defiance. One thing led to another, and Fitz put his foot down, letting Cyrus know that things were going to change in the second term. Long story short, Fitz let Cyrus go as his Chief of Staff."

* * *

It was six o'clock. Ella and Olivia had been gone for an hour. Cyrus came out of his self-imposed exile, once dinner was ready. "Hungry?" I asked him, in a neutral tone, as I fixed his plate with pot roast, scalloped potatoes, and green beans. Cyrus grunted in response to my question.

We sat across from each other at the dining room table, for a half hour with no conversation, silently eating dinner. "Do you mind telling me, what happened with you and our daughter's godfather at the White House the other day?" I asked him, the first to break the thick air of tension between us. "He fired me as his Chief of Staff, that's what happened!" Cyrus exploded, banging his fist against the table making the dishes and silverware jump.

"Why would Fitz fire you? I'm sure he wouldn't fire you if it wasn't for a good reason," I said, trying to get him to open up and tell me what happened. "He called me in his office, to say that there would be changes in his second term, then he fired me," he huffed. "I know you, Cy. You are not telling me the whole story. There has to be more to it than just that," I said, trying to use my journalistic skills to get him talking.

"You really want to know what happened, huh?" Cyrus scoffed at me. "If I tell you will you leave me alone?" I kept silent. Cyrus was only like this when he was getting exasperated because his buttons were getting pushed. "Fine, James. I'll tell you. Fitz and I got into an intense argument about Defiance. He said he could not trust me, and then he fired me. I am not allowed on the White House grounds. I am no longer a part of the Grant Administration. Are you happy now?"

"No, I am not happy, about you losing your job Cyrus. Just put yourself in Fitz' position for a minute. If you were running for President, and your campaign was desperate, how would you feel if he had resorted to the tactics that you had, of bribery and election rigging? You would feel cheated wouldn't you? You were playing God, Cy. That was not the thing to do. When I found out, I was devastated. Just imagine how he felt when he found out from Verna Thornton. He was hurt, betrayed, and angry. Someone betrayed him that he considered a friend. I am your husband, Cyrus. I love you. However, I don't blame Fitz for firing you."

**And that dear readers, was chapter 28. There will be a part two to this conversation, don't worry! Tell me what you think of this chapter in your reviews. Chapter 29 will be posted ASAP! Until next time…Tay**


	29. A Bundle of Contradictions

He scoffed at me, giving a short, bitter, haughty laugh. "You don't blame him for firing me? What are you trying to tell me, James? Do you not trust me?" Cyrus was in my personal space.

* * *

"Do not try to put words in my mouth, Cyrus. What I am trying to do, is get you to see this from a different perspective. Not everything is about you. What you need to realize, your actions not only affect you, those actions also affect those around you," I told him, as I picked up the dishes from the table.

"Cyrus, your actions have consequences. You need to realize that. You need to evaluate your priorities. Are you so selfish, that your job overshadows everything that you hold dear? Cyrus, you played dirty, your ambitions took over. You did not want to be Chief of Staff to the President. You want to be President. Will you at least admit that to me?"

* * *

This conversation was put on pause until I finished cleaning the dining room and the kitchen. We made our way to the living room. We were standing near each other as if we were enemies in an old western. "Yes James. I did not want to be Fitzgerald's Chief of Staff. I want to be President. You are right about that. However, there is no way this country will accept a gay man as President of the United States. After I realized this fact, I swallowed enough of my pride to put on a happy face and get Fitz in the office of the Presidency." Cyrus paced the length of the room; his eyes were boring a hole into the wall.

"I am a selfish, coldhearted son of a bitch, that I will admit. The fact that I am gay, does not change the fact, a part of me, can't let go of some old fashioned principles, marriage between a man and a woman, and especially marriage between people of the same race. There is no doubt in my mind that Fitz and Olivia belong together, but I cannot accept them as President and First Lady."

* * *

I would consider myself a levelheaded and calm person. I was trying to listen to Cyrus, but I could not believe what I was hearing him say. "Cyrus, are you hearing what you are saying? I can't believe what you are saying right now. You believe Fitz and Olivia belong together, but you can't see them together as the First Couple. You are a bundle of contradictions you know that?" I walk away to distance myself from him.

"One minute you dote on Liv, as if she is your own daughter. In the next breath, you betray her and Fitz, by plotting with Mellie. What is your angle, Cyrus? Do you get a high from treating people like they are beneath you?" I was livid; I try to calm myself down, running my fingers through my hair.

"James, listen to me. It's not what you thi-" Cyrus started to say. It was not even two full minutes, and he was already spewing excuses, unbelievable. "It's not what I think? How can you say, that Cy. Why would you treat people like this? Why would you treat our friends like this? If you feel the way you say you do, about Fitz and Liv, why didn't you make Mellie godmother, instead of Olivia. Answer me that will you?"

**Okay guys. That was chapter 29. I'm really getting into this argument between Cyrus and James. There will be more of this in chapter 30. As always, thank you for your reviews for last chapter, and feel free to tell me what you think of this chapter in your reviews! I'm on tumblr! Please follow me, I'm tony-kerry-goldwyn on tumblr. Chapter 30 is coming soon. Until next time...Tay**


	30. News Flash, Mr Beene

"I wanted Ella to have a positive woman in her life, someone to look up to. I wanted someone that looked like her, to be her godmother." As I heard my husband's explanation, my temper began to shoot through the roof.

* * *

"Give me one good reason, why I should not throw you out of this house? I have a hard time believing anything that comes out of your mouth, Cyrus." I paced the room, trying to keep my temper in check. "What are you trying to say? The only reason, you wanted Olivia as our daughter's godmother, is because she is black?"

I let out an exasperated sigh, shaking my head. I was completely fed up with Cyrus' antics. I had been pacing, but I stopped so I could face him. "Cyrus, when I think you are making progress to be a better person, you open your mouth and put your foot in it making these ridiculous, prejudiced assertions. I am finding it very difficult to remember why I married you. This person, in front of me, is not the man I fell in love with and married. I don't know who I'm looking at right now. Are you the Cyrus Beene I married, or are you some kind of Dr. Jekyll Mr. Hyde reincarnation?"

* * *

Cyrus stared at me, as if I had grown a second head. "James, what kind of question is that? Of course, I am the man you married." I was looking at the grandfather clock. It was ten until ten. I turn to face him in the eye. "I beg to differ, Cy. You are not the same person. Ever since Fitz found out about Defiance, you have been plotting and playing dirty with Mellie so you could be secure in your job at the White House. Only the White House seems to matter to you, not your marriage to me or even Ella. I am ashamed of you Cyrus. I thought you were better than that."

* * *

"You don't know me? You thought I was better than that. James, you have known me for six years! You know how my mind operates. When I want something, I will stop at nothing to get it, and when I get it, I will do anything to keep it. You should know that by now. Washington DC is not an idyllic place. It is a dog-eat-dog world here, survival of the fittest. Friendship means nothing here. Only loyalty and alliances in relationships matter in this place. Yes, I sold my soul with Mellie to get here. You know where my loyalties lie. Where do your loyalties lie, James?"

* * *

I wanted to smack Cyrus across his face, but I kept my hand clenched in a fist. I let out a breath before answering him. "Cyrus, my loyalties are with Ella first and foremost." I walk around, attempting to clear my head of my galloping thoughts. I let out a heavy sigh. "Unlike you, Cy, friendships do matter to me. That being said, after Ella, my loyalty and friendship are to Fitz and Olivia."

"Why would you say your loyalty and friendship are to Fitz and Olivia?" Cyrus asked, looking at me with contempt in his eyes. He was trying to scare me. I was not going to let that happen.

"Why do I give my loyalty and friendship to them? I give it to them, because they care." I circle him, looking at him head on. "Fitz and Olivia care about me and Ella wholeheartedly. Even though, they probably hold the two most powerful positions in DC, they do not let their careers dictate their lives. Olivia is the most influential crisis manager in DC. Fitz is the President of the United States. Individually, they are amazing at what they do. Imagine what they can do together as President and First Lady. Together, they would probably be the envy of the world. Two outstanding people in their careers and they are hopelessly, completely in love with one another. How can you not see that? To see them as our First Couple would be remarkable." I pause to take a breath.

"But you know that, Cyrus. You know that, you're just scared to admit it. Cyrus, you and I both know that seeing Fitz and Liv together in the White House would be a step in the right direction on the issue of racial tension and division in this country. Here is a news flash for you, Mr. Beene: It's time for a change, a change for the better."

**Well, what do you think? That was the intense argument/discussion between Cyrus & James. Tell me what you think of the chapter in your reviews. Spoiler alert time: next chapter, we will have interaction with Liv and Ella in the WH Residence. As always, thank you so much, for your reviews for last chapter! Chapter 31 will be up ASAP. Until next time…Tay**


	31. Movies, Daydreaming & Baking Brownies

**Thank you so much for the reviews for chapter 30, they really made my day! Here is chapter 31 as promised! A short and sweet intro to an Olitz weekend with Ella. Fair warning: Plenty of TG references ahead. Please read, review and Enjoy chapter 31!**

Ella and I were sprawled on the floor in the Residence. We were taking turns coloring pictures in her princess coloring books. We colored until about a quarter 'til midnight.

* * *

Fitz was still on an international conference call in the Oval. I was keeping Ella occupied in the Residence watching Disney movies. We watched 'The Princess & the Frog' three times already.

"How about we watch 'Tarzan,' Ella? You like that don't you?" I asked taking the movie from the collection of Disney movies I had. "Tarzan! Yes please, Auntie Liv."

We were half way through Tarzan, when Ella made an observation. "Tarzan sounds like Uncle Fitz,"she said. "Oh he does, does he?" I ask, trying to hide an amused chuckle. Tony Goldwyn is my favorite actor. I suggested Tarzan to Ella, because he was the voice actor. The only child friendly movie of his that I had was Tarzan.

I could be wrong, but I think Tony Goldwyn gravitates toward movies with sexual themes in them, like the 1993 & 1996 movies 'Love Matters' and 'Kiss The Girls'.

I daydreamed a bit thinking of those particular movies. In my opinion, Tony & Fitz could have been identical twins. They both are handsome, charming, romantic and so very charismatic...

* * *

"Auntie Liv? Auntie Liv!" Ella said loudly, as she shook me from my very steamy, borderline erotic daydream.

"What? I'm sorry, sweetie. Did you say something?" I didn't have a mirror, but I was sure I was blushing crimson from embarrassment. "Auntie Liv, can we make brownies?" Ella asked me sweetly. "Sure, we can, Ella-Bella. Maybe when we're done, Uncle Fitz will be done with his phone call, and will be waiting for us."

When we were in the kitchen, we began to look for the ingredients for the brownies. I began to check off the items on my mental checklist. I need flour, baking powder, eggs, salted butter, white sugar, brown sugar, cocoa powder, vanilla extract...

* * *

"Ella, have I ever told you about my great grandmother Della?" She shook her head no. "Well, when I was a little girl, whenever I came to visit her, we would make these brownies together," I told her as I creamed the butter and sugar together.

"How much chocolate do you want, sweetie pie?" I gradually add the flour mixture to the butter and sugar. "I want lots and lots of chocolate, Auntie Liv," she beams, a big smile on her cute little face. "Me too, sweetie. Go head, put in the cocoa powder and chocolate chips."

After helping Ella add the cocoa powder, she dumps the two cups of chocolate chips to the brownie batter.

I hold the bowl down, as Ella stirs in the chocolate chips. I add a tablespoon of vanilla and a couple of teaspoons of nutmeg. "It smells really yummy," Ella says, a taking a whiff of the batter, as the oven preheats. "It does," I agree, "and they should be ready by the time we finish cleaning up our mess."

**And there you have chapter 31, my dear readers! Tell me what you think of it, in your reviews. There will be a part 2 and possibly a part 3 to this chapter, so don't worry. Chapter 32 will be posted ASAP. Until next time...Tay**


	32. Auntie Liv & Ella Time

Thirty minutes later the kitchen was clean and the brownies were ready to come out the oven. Ella's face was pressed against the oven window.

"Step back, sweetie. I don't want you to get hurt when I take the brownies from the oven," I tell her as I put on an oven mitt. "Okay," she says with a reluctant sigh. I tousle her hair with my uncovered hand.

* * *

"It won't be long, I promise. Five minutes tops, and the brownies will be ready to eat," I say taking the pan of brownies from the steaming hot oven. I turn the oven off and set the timer. I think I could distract her with a game of rock-paper-scissors for five minutes.

* * *

When Ella beat me with rock smashing scissors for third time, the timer went off. "The brownies are cool enough to eat now, Ella," I announce. "Yay!" she cheers happily. I walked to the cabinet to get a gallon bag. When I reach the box of gallon bags, I see a container of cookie cutters. "Ella, do you want the brownies cut into squares or do you want them cut into different shapes?"

Ella looks at me for a second. She had a pensive look on her face, as she comprehended my question. "Squares," she says "I want the brownies big enough to have ice cream on them." I smile a big smile her way. "A girl after my own heart. I want ice cream with the brownies too."

******Thank you so much for the reviews for last chapter, I really appreciate it! I **know this chapter is super short, but more is coming, I promise! Tell me what you think in your reviews. **Have any suggestion for what should happen next? let me know!** Fitz will be in the next chapter, don't worry. Chapter 33 will be posted ASAP. Until next time...Tay


	33. Facing This Journey Together

I cut the brownies into squares, and scooped huge dollops of Haagen Daz vanilla ice cream on top. Ella's eyes were the size of saucers when the scoop of ice cream on top of the brownie. "Chocolate sauce?" I asked, putting the container of ice cream back into the freezer.

Ella nods her head vigorously. "Yes please," she replies. I take the chocolate sauce and top our dessert with it. As we eat our brownies and ice cream, I notice a blissful look on my goddaughter's face.

"Well? What do you think sweetheart?" I couldn't help but ask the question, even though I knew the answer. "The brownies are very yummy. Thank you, Auntie Liv." I smiled. Ella was so sweet and polite. "You are so welcome, Ella. I am so glad you enjoyed them."

* * *

Ella brushed her teeth, taken a bubble bath, and was in her jammies. She was in the middle of the bed, trying to stay awake. She wanted to see Fitz; she hadn't seen him at all today. "When will Uncle Fitz be done with his phone call?" Ella asked sleepily.

It was almost three in the morning. I last saw Fitz nearly ten hours ago. Since I brought Ella back with me, Fitz had been in the Oval, with meetings and international calls.

"I hope Uncle Fitz will be done with his phone call soon, sweet pea. I'll go and see what's taking so long. Just rest your eyes. Mr. Stanton will sit with you until I come back with Uncle Fitz," I soothe, brushing her cheek with my hand. "Okay," she whispers in reply.

* * *

When I make my way to the Oval, Lauren looks at me warily. "Ms. Pope, I don't think you should go in there. President Grant is in one of his moods." Whenever Fitz was in one of his 'moods', he either just dealt with Mellie or Cyrus. Mellie has been quiet since the divorce had been finalized. Since Mellie was now a non-issue, Fitz more than likely just had a conversation with Cyrus.

"I appreciate your concern, Lauren. But it's nothing I can't handle. May I see him please?" Lauren doesn't look very convinced but she lets me in, to see him anyway.

* * *

"What is this, I hear about you being in one of your 'moods'?" I say, standing in front of the Resolute Desk with my arms crossed. "I had a hard day, I am not in the mood. I have been in this office for most of the day, I am tired." Fitz was massaging his temples with his fingers.

Even though I was two feet away from Fitz, I could detect the distinct scent of bourbon on his breath. "You've been drinking. Mind telling me why?" I confront him gently. _'Normal couples go through challenges. They conquer their challenges together and become stronger because of it', _Fitz had said.

* * *

I was proving to myself and to Fitz that I was not running anymore. Not running meant, standing with him in every ordeal, but especially when things get tough. Fitz needed me now, more than ever. Helping Fitz with his alcoholism was one of the hurdles in the road of personal hardships we were going to face together.

"Why are you drinking, Fitz?" I ask him again. He downed the last of the bourbon in his glass, before answering me. "Why? I am drinking because I am stressed. I am stressed because of this pointless gridlock in Congress. But most importantly, I am drinking, because I am disgusted due to the blatant disrespect and racist bullshit coming from the mouths of my ex-wife and my ex-Chief of Staff," Fitz confided.

* * *

I walked over to him, and kissed his forehead. Fitz started to get emotional, tears welling in his eyes, threatening to spill over. I placed his head to my chest, before running my fingers through his hair.

"You don't deserve to be treated like that, Olivia. No one deserves to be treated like that," he said, trying to speak in the midst of attempting to stop tears from falling. He took a deep breath before, speaking again. After he took a third deep breath, he found his voice.

Fitz looked at me, his blue eyes alight with a familiar warmth and passion. "You deserve to be treasured and respected with utmost reverence like the queen that you are," Fitz' voice was clear and strong. "That is what you are to me, Livvie. You are an exquisite, beautiful and precious queen."

I usually had armor on me, like I was impervious to my true emotions. But with Fitz, I felt free to be myself with him, to show him how I really felt.

When he made that declaration to me, I feel warm tears, tingle and trickle from my eyes. Whenever Fitz said, things like this, before, I would brush them off, thinking that I was not deserving of such adoration. With this journey of self-discovery that I am going on with him, I am starting to actually believe him, beginning to love myself, and seeing myself the way he sees me. I wipe my eyes and clear my throat.

"I love you, Fitz. I am flattered that you think of me so highly, like royalty," I say to him before kissing him briefly on his lips. "But I don't want you more upset and stressed out, than what you are already. Being President is stressful enough. I don't want you adding anymore stress to your workload, with you worrying about me," I told him, looking him in the eye.

"How can I not worry about you? I love you. I was upset, offended and furious, hearing that despicable slur used to describe you. I can't even imagine how you felt hearing that. I don't want you to go through that atrocious treatment ever again, Olivia. I will be damned if I find you being treated with such disregard, again ever. I will protect you at all costs, by any means necessary," he promised me.

**And that dear readers was chapter 33! What do you think? I hope I captured Liv just right, vulnerable but still strong, able to express how she really feels to Fitz. What do you think should happen in the next chapter? Let me know in your reviews with thoughts, comments, suggestions and predictions! As always thank you so much for the awesome reviews for chapter 32, I am grateful and very appreciative! Chapter 34 will be posted soon. Until next time...Tay**


End file.
